On and Off Bullying
by peacelovedove565
Summary: Ally gets bullied in school by Austin and his friends. Whole lot of stuff happens the story will end up an Auslly, but we have to get up to that. Sorry bad summery just try it out!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

**(A/N)Hey sorry I never update anything. I had my other story that I finished in my notebook , but never got to type it out. The past week I've been trying to look for my notebook and I cant find it:( Well if I do find it I will type it and put it on here! Any who check out this story that me and my friend Stephanie started while we were in study hall! Hope you like it please review!**

**ALLY'S POV.**

Hi my name is Allyson Dawson. I am 16 and I got to school at Pablo Miami. I'm and only child and I live with my dad. My mom died when I was 10 and since than I've gotten stage fright and life has gotten a lot harder on me and dad. Dad sometimes drinks , but hopefully its just for a little bit and he will be able to stop. I'm bullied in school. I try to just ignore it, but sometimes I just can't anymore. I only have one friend and here name is Trish.

The people i'm bullied by are Regina George (She's the Queen bee at our school she's one of the main people who bully me), Karen Sunshine (Who is just a follower of Regina, she's not that bad but she still bully's me), then there's Aaron Samueles (He's going out with Karen so he's there to make my life worse also), Dez Worthy (Who is really just a follower. He's not really a problem. I would have to say he's the nicest. He's also really crazy!) And lastly there is the Austin Moon. He's the worst of them all. He's the one that started everything. He's also dating Regina George which just makes the bullying worse for me.

"Ally time for school." My dad Lester said.

"Dad do I have to go?", I said

"Yes you do, now get your ass down here!"

My dad only curses at me ether when he's drunk or just having a really bad day. Lets hope it's just a really bad day.

"Alright! Bye dad!" I said walking out the door. Then when I was walking down the stairs of my porch, I trip and fell down them. I started to hear laughing. So I looked up and realized that Austin and his friends where all in his car driving past.

"Nice job Freak!", Aaron yells at me. Everyone started to laugh

"See you in school, LOSER!" said Austin while driving away.

I got up and brushed my self off and started to walk to school. I wonder whats gonna happen today?

**(A/N, Hey guys what did you think? I'll try to update when I can! Please Review. Sorry if there where some mistakes my computer doesn't have spell check or anything. Bye!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(A/N, Yea sorry about the none capitalized I's, im use to the computer doing it for me, but this one doesn't so ill try to remember when im writing that i need to capitalize them! Thanks for the review's guys. Some times my chapters will be short others will be long. Most of the time when i can write this with Stephaine (she helps me with this story) is study hall, but i might do some on my own at my house at lot of times! Any who back to the story! Oh btw i dont own Austin and Ally! wish i did though!)**

ALLY'S POV.

Once I got to School I headed for the school doors. I look around outside to make sure no one was gonna throw something at me. There was no one there so I went inside. Once I got through the doors everyone started to stare at me, more than normal. Did I do something wrong? Did I have something on me? Then it hit me. This morning when I fell someone must have told the whole school.

"Hey freak," Said Austin

Of course he was probably the one that told everyone. I just ignored him and walked into my first class. Oh and did I happen to say it's the first day of school. I hate the first day's of school there always the worst. I really hope Trish is in some of my classes. I sat down all the way in the back by the window. I knew that no one likes to sit next to me so what happens most of the times is the teacher picks our seats or who ever is the last one in the class has to sit next to me. Great lets hope there are more then enough seats in the room so no one has to sit next to me.

The bell rang and everyone was in the class. Luckly no one was sitting next to me! I'm sad Trish isn't in my class, but I'm happy Austin isnt.

"Ok class my name is Mrs. Eye and I'm gonna be your global teacher for the whole year." Mrs. Eye said

I just zoned out and started to stare out the window, when i felt someone sit down next to me. When I turned around guess who it was?

"Hey Loser," Austin said

Great he's in this class I was really happy he wasn't and now he is!

"Hey im talking to you," Austin said

"And?" I answered

"Arn't you going to say hi back?"

"No why would I do that?"

"Because you should,"

"Never in a million years"

"Oh come on you know you love me!" Austin said

Is he serous right now.

"I would never like let alone love someone like YOU!" I screamed out. Totally forgetting we were in class.

"You two in the back please come up here and tell me your names!"Mrs. Eye said

Austin got right up, but I got up slowly because everyone was staring at me and I have stage fright.

"What's you name's," She asked

"Austin Moon," Austin said loudly and did a motion of a salute

Everyone started to laugh.

"Yes, Yes very funny Mr. Moon. And what's your name?" She asked me

"Ally Dawson," I whispered

"Huh? Speck up" She told me

"Her name is Ally freak Dawson" Austin said

"Hey Mr. Moon that's enough, and for both of you get detention"

"W-What? Why me?" I asked

"For the disruption you guys did a second ago, now go back to your seats and no more disturbing the class, got it?" She asked

"Yes," I said

"whatever," Austin said

We went back to our seats. Then the bell rang.

"Hey Blondie you just got me detention!" I said to Austin

"Yea and?" He said

"I've never gotten that before, now thanks to you I have to stay after school and be stuck with you!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asked

"No why would that be a good thing?"

"Because im me and im the Austin Moon everyone loves me!"

"Well think again Blonde because i don't and never will" And with that i stormed out of the classroom and went to go look around for Trish.

**(A/N what did you guy's think? Please Review! Ill try uploading again later!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N, Thanks for the review guy's! Well back to the story, Again I don't own Austin and Ally)**

ALLY'S POV.

I was so mad at him. I walked around the school and finally found Trish at her locker.

"Hey Trish," I said really happy to see her.

"ALLY!," Said Trish while hugging me.

"Hey what classes do we have together," I asked her

"I'm not sure let me see." Trish said while I handed her my classes

"We have study hall period 3, Lunch 4th, and gym period 9!," Trish said

"Cool at least we have some classes together, anyway I have to go, but I need to talk to you during study Hall," I said walking off

"Ok bye Ally"

I started to walk to my class when someone tripped me. Then I looked up and saw Austin and his friends.

"Hey Freak wanna come over after detention?" Austin said

I just got up and walked away, but before I could get far I felt someone grab my hand.

"Austin let go!," I said without turning around

"Guess again Loser," Said Regina

"What," I said while whimpering because her grip was really tight

"I see you talking to Austin, He's mine you well never and I mean never have him. GOT IT!" She said

"Why would I want him, He's a jerk, Rude, and asshole and i can keep going if you want," I said

"HEY you never talk about my Austy like that! Take it back!,"

"I will not because it's true,"

"I said take it back!," She said while slapping me across the face

I stumbled backwards and hit my head in the lockers. The came over Austin and the rest of them laughing

"Hey guy's look Ally tripped and fell into the lockers! Cluz" Regina said

"W-What you pushed me I didn't trip" I said

"Yea right, bye Loser," She said while walking away with everyone else."

I tried to get up but my head hurt so much, but I didn't want to be late so I did my best and walked into class really hoping Austin and his friends wern't in this class.

**(A/N what did you think? Sorry my chapters are short. I'll try to update a lot and the chapters might be short but im gonna try to make more than 1 chapter a day! Well please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**(A/N, Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. Me and Stephanie have been really busy. Between Homecoming stuff, and I had soccer games, and also party's to go to. Oh and we dont own Austin and Ally or Mean Girls. Well anyway hope you like this chapter!)**

**Ally's Pov**

I got up and headed to class. Once I got there I saw Austin and his friends. Great this is going to be the worse class ever. I walked by having my head down. When suddenly a foot tripped me, It was Regina. Everyone started to laugh at me. This is such a bad day already and I'm only in 2nd period.

**9th Period**

finally it's the last period of the day. Today has been horrible. Austin is in EVERY SINGLE one of my classes! Even this one! The good thing though is that Trish is in this class.

"Hey Trish" I said to her

"Hey Ally, How was the rest of the day?", She asked me

"Do you even need to ask?" I said

"Yea sorry" Trish said

"It's fine I'm used to it,"

"Ok everyone get up on the bleachers were gonna have a talk," Said Coach Carr

Everyone got up on the bleachers and Coach Carr started to speak

**(A/N, Ok so this speech is from Mean Girls so we did not come up with this little speech!)**

"Don't have sex! Because you will get pregnant and die. Don't have sex in he missionary possession, don't have sex standing up. Just don't do it Promise? Alright, now everyone take some rubbers!," Coach Carr said

"Alright that was really weird," I said to Trish

"Mhm," Trish Replied

We got up and waited to get one when it was my turn I grabbed one. and was about to leave.

"Wait Ally you need more than that remember were "Hanging" out after school!" Austin said

Everyone started laughing

"In your dreams!," I told him

"Hmmm ok so ill see you in my dreams then awesome," He said licking his lips

"Eww," I said while pushing past him to go to my locker.

Great I almost forgot I have to stay after school. Great! Catch my sarcasm?

**(A/N, Hey what did you guys think? Ok so me and Stephanie are both going to write this Authors note so ill be this kind of writing and Stephanie will be like this..**

_**hey im Stephanie! ok so HAVE SAFE SEX! USE PROTECTION ! Or just don't have sex. **_

**Wow ok nice little speech Stephanie lol. Ok ANYWHO, what did you guys think please Review!**

_**Yes! Remember children, Always say yes! Please Review!**_

**UMM? lol ok Alrighty then Bye!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(A/N, Hey it's Nina and Stephanie here! ok so remember im writing like this and **_**Stephanie is writing like this in our A/N. **_**Hey yea sorry i haven't updated in a while and that the chapters have been short. I have been so busy with soccer and homework. **_**And i've been busy with cheer leading and stuff.**_** Ok well i'm not gonna waste your time so this chapter is longer then the others. Hope you like it!)**

ALLY'S POV.

Once I got to dentition I sat down. Then Austin came in.

"Hey freak!" Austin said while sitting down next to me.

"Why do you have to sit there blondie?", I said with as much hatred I could put in it.

"Ok everyone be quiet! No talking or getting up, No nothing! Now I will be back once it's 3:15, but I will be checking up on you, but you wont know when." Mr Cross said while walking out of the classroom.

Everyone got up, except for me.

"Ok everyone let's play Truth or Dare, Extream version!" This kid Ron said

"Come on Ally you have to play dentition Rules!" Austin said

Basically I had no choice. So I got up and sat in the circle and I was across from Austin.

"Ok so this is how you play the person has to spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to do the Truth or Dare. If you don't then you have to take of an article of clothing. Also if it's a Truth and we think you're lying you have to take an article off" Ron said

WHAT? THE? HECK? i thought to me self

"Ok I'll spin first!" Ron said. He spinned it and landed on Austin.

"Ok Austin truth or dare?" Ron asked

"DARE!" Austin practily screamed.

"Alright I dare you to take a piece off the teachers chair." Ron said

"Alright," So Austin went over and took a piece out of the chair so that when the teacher sits in it he will fall.

"Ok my turn to spin!" Austin said

It spinned and guess who it landed on? ME! yea! NOT!

"Ok Allllly truth or dare?," Austin asked

"Truth" I said

"Alright, Have you ever had your first kiss?" Austin asked

Great

"Yes!" I said trying not to sound like I was lying, but I don't think they bought it.

"Oh really what's his name?" Austin asked

"Um Christian.." I said

"Alright who thinks she's lying?" Austin asked

Everyone said Yep!

"What im not lying I really did!"

"Take off an article of clothing!" Austin said

"Why im not lying?" I said

"Ok the how old where you?

"Um-um 1-12" I stuttered. Dang it now there really not gonna believe me.

"I knew it the Freak never kissed anyone! Why would anyone wanna kiss her anyway!" Austin said

That hurt. I tried so hard not to cry, but I couldn't hold it in.

"Ok i'm back! You have a few more minutes left. So stay quiet." Mr. Cross said while he sat down in the chair and it fell apart and he fell to the ground.

"Alright whoever did this.. You know what I don't care you all get dentition for the rest of the week! Now Leave!" He said

I grabbed everything and ran outside as fast as I could. I stood on the wall and slide down it while crying. Then I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked up and saw..

"Hey" Austin said softly

"Go AWAY Blondie!" I screamed

"I'm sorry," He whispered I barely heard him, but I did.

"What?" I asked

"Stand up!" Austin said standing up in front of me handing me a hand.

"Why?" I asked

"Just stand up!"

I grabbed his hand and stud up. He was so close I could feel his breath.

"I'm sorry" Austin whispered in my ear, and it sent shivers down my spine. Which I don't know why.

"Why should I forgive you?" I asked in a whisper

"Because you want to deep down." He said

"Look hot stuff, I will NEVER forgive anything you do to me!" I yelled.

"Oh so you think im hot?," He said taking a step forward. I backed up, but was pinned to the wall.

"Amit it you think im hot." Austin said

"Fine your hot, but that still doesn't mean I will forgive you!"

"Well you're not to bad yourself." He said getting even closer. Then putting his hands on the wall to really pin me.

He started to lean in. He looked at my lips then closed his eyes.

I don't know what I'm doing, but I found myself closing my eyes and leaning in to.

"Austin" I whispered, but the next thing I knew is that his lips touched mine.

I wanted to pull away, but I didn't. I felt this weird tingle but just ignored it. Also I didn't want my first kiss to end. And his lips are really soft. Next I found myself putting my arms around his neck and his hands went around my waist.

AUSTIN'S POV. **(I know finally lol)**

I have no idea what im doing, but she looked so sad and her lips looked so soft, which they are and they taste like strawberry. I also felt this tingle but I ignored it and... AUSTIN stop it you don't like her, but I just couldn't stop kissing her.

We finally pulled away and just looked at each other out of breath. What did we just do?

ALLY'S POV.

What just happened?

"What just happened?" We both said in Unison

"Never and I mean NEVER talk about this again!" Austin said while running away.

I just slid down the wall. What the hell just happened. Ally no cursing. I thought to my self while slapping my hand. How could Austin just take my first kiss like that! He also knew it would be my first kiss too! Oh god what would happen if someone found out? My life would be even worse! Well good thing no one saw us and if I don't say anything and Austin doesn't say anything then we should be fine.

AUSTIN'S POV.

Why did I kiss her! I'm so stupid what would happen if someone found out. Well as long as I don't say anything and Ally doesn't say anything then it should be fine.

**(A/N, So what did you guys think? Please Review! I might write more tomorrow since it's Friday, but i'm not sure. Tell me if you think this was still to short because if that's what you think i'll try harder to write more in one chapter. Well if I have the time! Well bye for now!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(A/N, Hey guy's thank's for all the Review's! Well hope you like this chapter and please review!)**

ALLY'S POV.

I could not sleep at all. All I keep thinking about was that kiss.

"Ally hurry up before you late!" My Dad said

"Whatever," I muttered

I got up and got dressed and walked to school. Once I got to school. It became very strange. I saw everyone with school news papers. Whats going on?

"ALLY!," Trish screamed while running towards me with a news paper

"Trish what's going on?" I asked

"What do you mean? Everyone says that you put yourself on Austin and forcefully kissed him!" Trish said

"WHAT! I didn't forcefully kiss him! He's the one that kissed me!" I said

"Wait, why did Austin kiss you?, But anyway everyone believes you kissed him and he's going around saying you did!" Trish said

"I'm gonna kill him, first he steals my first kiss even though he knew he would and now this!"

"Oh and by the way I heard Regina's looking for you and she's really pissed off." Trish said

"Oh no, that's not good even worse than ever."

"Why?, Ok you have so much you need to tell me. Come over after school!" Trish said

"I can't I got detention for this whole week now!" I told her

"What? Why? Ok so you have a LOT to tell me so come over after that!"

"Alright well I gotta go hide. Bye!"

"Bye!"

AUSTIN'S POV

I don't get how someone got a picture of me and Ally. Well the good thing is that everyone thinks that Ally kissed me, Instead of me who kissed her.

ALLY'S POV.

This is not good, Regina is going to kill me! What am I going to do? If I see her I'll try to hide from her.

Ok so far its 2nd period and I haven't seen Regina. Ok well she's in this class. So ill just have to try to hide in that back and hide my face.

I went to the back of the room and sat down. Then Austin walked in and goes by me and looks at me and starts to sing..

"Eyy SEXY LADY! Whoop Whoop Whoop..." Austin sang **(A/N, That's from the song Gangnam Style!)**

I just looked up at him with a blank face. I didn't know what to say. Sometimes he can be over the top weird.

"Austin sit down!" The teacher Ms. Delio says

The Regina comes in and storms over to me.

"You Fogly slut! You have no right to kiss my boyfriend!" Regina said while slapping my face.

"Regina sit down that's enough!" Ms. Delio says

I was on the bridge of tears.

"I didn't kiss him!"I said, but when I looked over at Austin he had this look that said if you say anything you will regret it!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KISS HIM! There's picture's that show it! Your so desperate you know that! You will never get a guy you fogly slut! So stay away from mine!" Regina said while giving me another slap, but this one was even harder.

I ran out of the room crying. I even heard Austin calling my name. Even if I told everyone that Austin was the one that kissed me no one would believe me. Also why would Austin be calling my name! Why would he care? Then I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Get way Austin!" I said without looking up.

"It's not Austin"

I look up to find Dez next to me.

"What do you want, Shouldn't you be with your friends!" I said

"Oh them? Yea there not really my friends. Well Austin is, but not everyone else." Dex said

"How can you be so nice and hangout with Austin?" I asked "And why do you hangout with them?"

"Well Austin didn't always used to be like this. We became friends in the first grade and ever since we have just been best buds! He has really changed a lot over the years, but if you really know him he means no harm." Dez said

"Wow Dez I didn't know you could be so serous. I always thought that you where just a wako and never took a chance to even talk to you because I thought you were just another bully and jerk like the others." I said

"Nope I wouldn't even try to hurt a fly. By the way you look really upset. Want a ham to cheer you up?" Dez said while pulling out a ham.

"And your back!" I said laughing.

"Do you think your going to be alright?" Dez asked me

"Yea I think im good for now, but who nows what Regina has in store for me."

"Eh I hate Regina! I really never got why Austin goes out with her. Also I don't even think Regina likes him I think she goes out with him because he's popular, But I don't get that Austin still goes out with her when he likes someone !" Dez said while slapping his hand over his mouth because of the last part.

"Wait, what?" I asked

"Uh nothing. I didn't say anything! CHEESE?" Dez asked while handing me cheese.

"umm...?"I asked

"Bye!" He said running away.

That was weird. I wonder who Austin likes if he really doesn't like Regina. He probably likes some other slut. Eh! I really hate Austin Moon!

**(A/N, So what did you guy's think? **

_**Did you like it? I hope you did! **_

**So was that still to short? Im still not sure. Well please Review! Bye)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(A/N, Hey guy's what's up it's Nina here! Yea I don't really know what else to say so just hope you like this chapter!)**

ALLY'S POV. (PERIOD 5)

Ok I haven't seen Regina again, and I don't think she's in anymore of my classes, but that doesn't mean I won't see her in the hallway.

I have science this period with Mr. Taras. And he said we were getting lab partners today. I really hope I can get someone who will actually help me rather than me doing all the work. I walked in the class and sat down and waited.

"Ok class im gonna tell you your partners and then you're gonna go to a lab table and start a "Get to know your partner" Project," Said Mr. Taras. "Ok so first group is Harry and Ron, next group is Stephanie and Nina, Next is Austin and Ally and.."

"WHAT!" Me and Austin screamed while interrupting Mr. Taras

"HEY what did I say about interrupting me!" **(A/N, this is really how my science teacher acts)**

"Sorry" We said while going and sitting down at a lab table.

"Ok everyone start working on this project. You will have a week to do it and you might have to even go over each other's house for it." Said Mr. Taras

"Ok Freak, question 1, What's your partners middle name." Austin said

"Elizabeth, What's yours Blondie?"

"Ok... um...

AUSTIN'S POV.

I can't tell her, but she has to write it down and if I lie Mr. Taras will probably give us a bad grade. What? Even though I have to keep a rep. I still want good grades or my parents would kill me. Yea my parents don't know how I act in school, they think im a good boy and a straight A student.

"Yo Blondie you gonna answer?" Ally said while interrupting my thoughts

"Oh umm.. Moadefhanicahjdb" I mumbled into my hand

"What?" Ally asked

"Monsafdbaijicsanadsjf" I mumbled again.

"What?" She asked again

"Monica," I whispered to her.

"Mon-" I cut her off

"Hey, keep it down!" I said while I covered her mouth with my hand. So she decided to lick it.

"Ewww!" I screamed while my voice cracked then people started looking at us, but I just gave them a glare.

"Haha, and maybe you should wash your hands more often, anyway haha your middle name is Monica" She said quietly while cracking up

"Yeah Yeah Yeah and shut-up about it. If you tell-"

""Anyone you will regret it!" Yeah yeah I have heard that already a million times and not just by you!" She said while cutting me off.

"Ok next question, What's your favorite hobbies?" Ally asked me.

ALLY'S POV.

"Music, I can sing, and dance, oh and I can pretty much play any instrument from Guitar to a trumpet through another trumpet" He replied

I can really tell that he really likes music and what he's talking about because I saw his eyes light up when he started to talk.

AUSTIN'S POV.

"Oh really my hobby is music too. I can sing, but I can't dance and I also play a lot of instruments" Ally said

"Eww, We have something in common!" We both said disgusted at the same time.

DINGGG!

"Alright class Leave!" Mr. Taras said.

"Bye Freak, Oh and don't think this will change anything. We will never be friends!" I told her.

"Didn't think so and wasn't planning on it!" Ally said

So I walked out of the classroom to go meet my friends. I walked down the hall and saw Dez.

"Yo Dez, What's up?" I asked him

"Oh im looking for my Lama, Have you seen him?" Asked Dez

"Lama? No Dez I haven't seen your Lama. Also I don't think he would be in school why don't we look at home later" I told him

"But Jeffery needs me!" I just gave him a look saying will look for it later. " Ok fine!" Dez agreed while pouting. I just laughed at his childness

Then I saw Regina, Grechan and Aron coming down the hall towards us.

"Austy!" Regina screamed while she jumped on me slamming me into the lockers hard!

Then she started to kiss me really hard. It felt weird, there was no spark nothing. It just felt forcefully.

I pulled away and put her on the ground.

"I've missed you so much" Regina said in a sequel

"And I've also missed you." I said while putting on a fake smile and trying to sound believable

ALLY'S POV.

I walked down the hallway and then I saw Regina jump onto Austin and knock him into the locker and start to kiss him hard. I had this weird feeling in my Stomic. I don't know what it is, but im going to say it's probably just that im disgusted by them kissing because it's gross and I hate them!

AFTER PERIOD 7

Nothing happened untill after period 7 in the hallway, I heard whispering when I went by. I knew what it was about to, but why all of a sudden? Then I heard Austin talking. Then everyone got Quiet and started to listen to him.

"Yea she never kissed anyone before, So she put herself on me and kissed me. It was so weird. I bet everyone already knew that was her secret that she has never kissed anyone before." Austin said

"Oh so you want to go and start saying things? Then would Mr. Smart Ass like me to share one of his secrets? I said trying to sound more confident than I really am.

"OHH!" Everyone in the hallway said

"You wouldn't Dare!" Austin said

"Watch me Blondie!" I said

"Freak don't!" He said through clenched teeth

"So does everyone wanna know a little secret og the big pop star here?" I asked

"Yeah!" Everyone said

"FREAK!" Austin said again

"Well does everyone wanna know his embarrassing middle name?" I asked

"Duh!" They said

"His middle name is M-" I said but got cut of by Austin putting his hand over my mouth. So I liked it again.

"Eww!" Austin screamed like when he did in science

"His middle name is Monica!" I said really fast before Austin could stop me.

Everyone started to laugh really hard and everyone went up to Austin and instead of calling him Austin they said Monica.

"FREAK, You will regret this! And you better run!" Austin said

And that was my chew. I ran and looked back to see Austin chasing after me. Then I heard the bell ring and Austin was still chasing me. Then the next thing I know is that I stop and can't run anymore and when I looked back Austin ran right into me and he made us fall. I had my eyes closed and when I opened them Austin's face was so close to mine.

I had a tingle in my Stomic again. then me and Austin just looked right into each others eyes and the next thing I know is that Austin is kissing me again. I also find my self kissing back. I wanna pull away, but I can't his lips are just so soft!

AUSTIN'S POV.

Ok I really don't know why im kissing her again when someone could've been right there to see it. She was just so close to me I just had to and her lips are just so kissable and AUSTIN stop thinking about it! Then we finally pulled away.

"Ok you really gotta stop doing that!" Ally told me

"Why, you could have pulled away and you know you liked it!" I said

"By the way you kissing me is just making my life even worse then it already is!" She said

"So you liked it?" I asked cockly

" Do you know that if Regina finds out about this kiss she will literally kill me! She even said it herself!" She said

"So you liked it!"

"Are you even listing to me?" Ally asked

"Yes and im pretty sure she won't find at about this one, and I never heard you say you didn't like it so im guessing you did!"

"Ehh you're so annoying!" She said walking away

"You got that right hot stuff!" I said because I know it would annoy her.

"Stop!" She screamed while running away.

I just laughed at that

"Oh and by the way don't think im not gonna get you back from before!" I said

NO POV.

Ok so im pretty sure no one saw that, so we should be good!- Both Austin and Ally thought

But what they don't know was that the same person that saw them from before saw them again and took another picture of them.

**(A/N, So what did you guys think? I think this is one of the longest chapters I have written. And do you still think it's to short or to long or just right? Please Review!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(A/N, Hey guys this one is going to be a really short chapter, because my dad is making me get off the computer soon and I have school. Even though this is really short I will try and update tomorrow!**

**Oh and I don't own Austin and Ally or Mean Girls! Well hope you like it please review!)**

ALLY'S POV.

Who does Austin think he is! He keeps kissing me. I'm pretty sure that he's doing it just to annoy me, but he's seriously going to get me into deep shit if someone saw that again!

I started walking to period 8. I had music! This is one of my favorite classes. I sat down and waited for everyone to come in and start class.

"Ok everyone today your going to get partners and with your partners today you're gonna come up in front and either only one of you or both of you will have to free style sing. Then after today you and your partner will have to write a song and then again one or both will have to perform it." Said the teacher.

"Ok!" said everyone except for me.

"Alright partners are... Sarina and Tom.. Jessica and George.. Phill and Samatha... Austin and Ally..."

"WHAT!" I screamed "I can't be his partner"

"Why not Freak?" Austin asked

"Because your well your you!" I said

"Ally your his partner and that's final." The teacher said

Great this day just keeps getting better and better.

"Ok get with your partners and began. I will call you up in a few minutes."

I walked over and sat down with Austin.

"Ok so you will go up there and sing and ill stay here." I said hopping he would agree.

"Um why don't you go up there or why don't we both?" Austin asked

"Because I can't" I said

"And why is that?" Austin asked

"Because I have stage fright" I whispered still not looking at him. I was trying not to cry because I started to think of the reason why I did.

"Alright" Austin said while he looked mischievous in his eyes

Oh this can't be good

AUSTIN'S POV.

Yes I found the perfect way to get Ally back. I just hope we go today. I'm gonna use her stage fright against her!

**(Well I got to go! What did you think and I know that its really short.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(A/N, Hey guys! OMG ok so I saw this short clip of the new Austin and Ally and Austin has a girlfriend name Brooke! LIKE NO THIS CAN'T HAPPEN HE NEEDS TO DATE ALLY! AUSLLY NEEDS TO HAPPEN! Ok sorry Fangirl moment! Anyway hope you like this Chapter! **

**I don't own Austin and ally, Or mean girls! Please review!)**

AUSTIN'S POV.

Ok so Ms. Ray told Ally and I to go up and sing.

"Ok so who is going to be doing?" Ms. Ray asked

I saw Ally about to answer so I answered first.

"We both will be singing!" So I pulled Ally up in front and saw her freeze.

ALLY'S POV.

I can't believe this jerk is making me go up there with him when I just said I can't because I have stage fright!

"Ok so Ms. Ray can you play the piano for use and ill start off the first verse than Ally will go!" Austin said

So Ms. Ray started and then I heard Austin start to free style. I just stared at everyone looking at me. I started to get dizzy and losing my balance. I was so close to crying. Why is he making me do this. Then I didn't hear Austin anymore. That means it's my turn. I couldn't speck.

"What's wrong Allllly are you afraid?" Austin asked me in a baby tone.

Then I saw everyone laughing and pointing at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the room crying.

"Ally wait!" I heard Austin calling me will running after me.

AUSTIN'S POV.

Ok maybe I took it to far, but I don't get why she ran out crying. I need to know why she has stage fright.

"Ally, wait!" I said while running after her. She just keep running so I keep following her. Then I finally caught up to her and I grabbed her arm and turned her around. And when I grabbed her I felt a shock.

"Get off me BLONDIE!" Ally screamed

"No!" I said

"Do you like making my life hell? Really I was fine before, but really did you have to make me up on stage when you know I have stage fright! Also made everyone start laughing at me!" Ally said.

"Why does it bother you all of a sudden? Everyone always laughs at you." I said and I don't think I should have said that. She yanked her arm away from me and started to walk away still crying.

"No wait Ally im sorry!" I said

"I'm done with you stupid apologizes! Sorry, wont cut it! You just don't understand!" Ally said

"Then make me understand! Tell me why you have stage fright!" I said

"Why should I?"

"So you can make me understand!"

"Just leave, don't talk to me!" Ally said

"Fine! If you won't tell me then I will make your life even worse than it already is. Why can't you just tell me why you have stage fright and why it made you cry!"

"Why do you even care!" She screamed at me

'Yeah why do I care?' I asked my self. I guess I didn't answer fast enough.

"You know what I don't care why you give a shit or not just leave me alone!" She said

"No im sorry, Please tell me!" I asked pleading. Why do I want to know so bad?

"Fine, but even if I tell you this, please don't feel any different about me."

"Why would I ever feel any different?" I asked

"Alright im leaving!" She said

"No im sorry, I'm listing!"

ALLY'S POV.

"Ok so when I was 11 I had a performance and I was getting ready. MY Dad was already there, but my Mom and brother weren't yet. So I thought that maybe they where just late. But I was wrong. I got up on the stage and started to sing when I saw my priest go up to my Dad. That's when I knew something was wrong." I said and I could feel myself about to cry. " So the music started playing and then I saw my dad breakdown crying. That when I froze on stage. Then I heard everyone start to laugh at me. So I ran off the stage. Then my Dad and Father Peter came back stage.

PAST

"Daddy what's wrong?" I asked my father.

He just broke down even more.

"Father Peter what happened?" I asked

"Well there has been an accident and your Mom and Brother where in it." He told me.

"There ok though right, Please tell me there ok!" I said while starting to cry.

"I'm so sorry, but your Mom and Brother have passed away." He told me and that was all it took. I broke down crying and fell to my knee's. "No, No you're lying! They can't be dyed!" I said!

"Ally he's telling the Truth!" MY father said.

"How, How did this happen?" I asked still crying

"They where on their way to your performance when a drunk driver was on the wrong side of the road and crash right into them. They died right on impact. I'm really sorry." Father Peter said

I cried for so many days.

PRESANT

I didn't even notice, but I fell to my knee's and broke down crying and Austin was hugging me trying to calm me down.

"Shh, It's ok!" Austin said

"No it's not ok they died because of me! If only I didn't have that stupid performance they would still be here! Also that's when my dad started to drink. He havent been the same since. Even sometimes he says that its my fault that my mom and brother died." I said

"Shh, It's not your fault. And I'm so sorry! I had no idea! I fI knew that I wouldn't have made you get up on stage." Austin told me.

I stood up.

"It's fine, but see this is what I'm talking about, your acting different. See I never told anyone this before because I don't want people to feel sorry for me!" I said while trying to walk away, but Austin grabbed my arm.

"I'm just trying to help!" Austin said

"Well I don't want any help from you!"

"FINE! You know what! I try to help, but you don't care. So you know what just go fuck yourself! I'm leaving!" Austin said while walking away.

That made me breakdown even more. I guess I was crying so much that I didn't notice that the bell rang for us to go home, but meanwhile I have to stay after with Blondie. This is the worst day ever!

I walked into detention and put my head down and started to cry again.

"Hey Freak!" Austin said

I just cried even more.

"You gonna say hi back?" Austin asked

"Just leave me alone Blondie!" I said while my voice cracked and I still didnt;t lift my head.

"Whatever." He said while siting down.

Everyone from yesterday was there, but they left the classroom and only left Austin with me. Why couldn't he go with them! After a few minutes of silence I heard Austin's phone ring.

"Hello?" Austin asked into the phone.

"AUSTY!" I heard a loud screech through the phone and Austin backed the phone from his ear.

"Oh hey Regina", Austin said unenthusiastically, but Regina didn't notice.

I wonder why he's being like that?

"Can you come over right now?" Regina asked him.

"I can't" Austin replied

"And why is that?" Regina snapped

"I have Detention" Austin said

"Can you come over after?"

"I'm not sure. I think I have to help my mom at home, sorry" Austin lied, I could tell he was lying because of his tone.

"FINE!" Regina said while hanging up.

"UGH!" Austin gowned

I lifted my head to see him have his head down. I wonder why he's acting like that to his girlfriend.

3:15

"Alright everyone go home. I'll see you all tomorrow again." The Detention teacher said

Everyone left and I started to walk home. Once I got home I flopped onto my bed and called Trish.

"Hello?" Trish asked

"Hey Trish," I said unenthusiastically .

"Hey, so can I come over you need to tell me everything that happened! Even what I missed at the end of today!" Trish said

"Yea, you can come over" I said

"Cool, i'll be over in a few, bye!"

10 MINUTES LATER!

Knock Knock.. I heard the door.

"Trish you know you can just come in!" I said

"Oh yeah I forgot haha!" Trish said while walking in. "Ok so tell me everything!"

"Alright, so you know how I had detention? Well everyone in there made me play truth or dare extreme." I said

"What's that?" Trish asked

So I told her about it.

"Ok so go on." Trish said

"Alright so the bottle landed on me and Austin asked me who my first kiss was. And you know I never had my first kiss. So I lied. They asked me who with and how old. So I told them I lie, but I stuttered so they knew I was lying. So they all said I had to take off an article of clothing, but I tried to tell them that I wasn't lying. Then Austin just knew I didn't so he says "I knew it the Freak never kissed anyone! Why would anyone wanna kiss her anyway!" So that really hurt my feelings so I ran out of the room crying and slide down the wall."

"That Jerk!" Trish said while interrupting me. "Sorry go on"

"Ok so I felt someone sit down next to me, and it was Austin and he whispered sorry to me. I asked what? So he just said stand up. So I did and I said why should I forgive you? and he said deep down you want to. I then said look hot stuff I will NEVER forgive anything you do to me!"

"So you think Austin's hot. When did this start?" Trish asked me

"TRISH!"

"Sorry"

"Ok so he said you think im, hot? I said no then he said admit it you think I'm hot! I said fine your hot, but that still doesn't mean anything! He then said well your not so bad yourself. Then he got closer to me and he pinned me to the wall. Then he started to lean in and he looked at my lips and then closed his eyes and I whispered his name, but the next thing I know is that he's kissing me"

"Awwwww" Trish said interrupting me again

"Shut-up!" I said

"Ok, ok sorry then what happened"

"Well I kissed him back"

"Well why didn't you pull away?" Trish asked

"I don't know I just couldn't find my self to stop and it was my first kiss, and then he put his arms around my waist so I put mine around his neck.

"So then i'm guessing that you like it then?"

"I don't know" I gowned out "Even if I did that doesn't matter he is a jerk on so many levels!"

"So what did you feel if you didn't pull away? There must be something there. How was the kiss was it bad, good?" Trish asked

"It was kejwbskjf" I mumbled into my hand

"What?" trish asked

"It was good" I whispered with disgust

"Really!"

"Yes, but I didn't want it to be! It's just I don't know, but when he kisses me,"

Wait KISSES you as in he's kissed you more than once?" Trish intrupted me

"Yeah well when I told everyone his middle name was Monica he started to chase me and he feel on top of me and kissed me again."

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah, Yeah, but what I was saying is whenever he kisses me I get this weird felling in my stomic and it's like a shock when he touches me. What does that mean!"

"I'm not sure?" Trish said

"But why does he keep kissing me? Does he want to make my life even more hell?"

"I'm not sure, but go on what happened the rest of the day?" Trish asked

"Ok so after the first kiss he ran off saying never tell anyone about this. Then in the morning everyone was saying how I was the one that kissed him! Then in class Regina came into class and called me a fogly slut and slapped me across the face really hard. Then she slapped me again and I ran out of the room crying!"

"That little! She's the one calling you a slut? She's the slut! She's even cheating on Austin!"

"She is?"

"Yeah I saw her making out with someone else!"

"That little slut!"

"Ok so go on" Trish said

"Alright well me and Austin got paired up in science and music. In science he told me his middle name was Monica. So later when he was telling everyone things about me I told his little secret and that's when he chased and kissed me. So then he said that he was still going to get me back so he did the worst thing possible he used my worst fear against me."

"Wait, he used your stage fright?"

"Yeah he made me get up on the stage and he knew I had stage fright. So when I got up on stage he told me to sing and I just froze up and everyone started to laugh at me. So I ran out of the room crying. Then he ran after me and asked me why I was crying and stuff. So I said if I tell you, you can't feel any different about me. So I told him the reason why I have stage fright and then I could tell in his eyes that he felt sorry for me. That's what I didn't want to happen so then he said sorry if he knew he wouldn't have made me get up on stage. And I told him see this is what im talking about you feel something different and he said you know what I don't even care go fuck your self and he left. So that just made me cry harder." I said while I started to cry again for like the millionth time today.

"Come hear Ally" Trish said while pulling me into a hug. I cried for a few more minutes and got up. "You ok?"

"Yeah, for now I guess." I said

"Alright well I have to go home, but tomorrow i'll meet you at your locker, ok?" She asked

"Yeah, i'll see you tomorrow."

After Trish left I went into the shower then ate dinner. I guess Dad will be home late again. So I grabbed my songbook/ Journal and started writing in it.

Dear Journal,

Today was such a bad day. People found out about the kiss and wanna know what happened today? Ok so here it goes... (I then wrote everything that happened) Yeah, he's a jerk! I just really hope tomorrow will be better. Well night

Love, Ally

I then put my book away and feel asleep.

**(A/N, What did you think? Please review! Oh im so happy I got R5 tickets for the Freehold Nj concert! It's going to be my first concert ever i'm so excited! Anywho Please review!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(A/N, Thanks for all the Reviews! Oh and URxGORGEx your review made me laugh so hard lol! "OMG you are so lucky you live in America. I live in England and its sooo**

**boring. My first concert was watching The Wanted and it was awesome but REALLY**

**loud and this guy with curly hair next to me was screaming louder than any of**

**the girls! To be nice, I told him to shut the hell up! Lol. Great fic update**

**soon." haha ok so Anyway's hope you like this chapter! And I don't own Austin and Ally or Mean Girls! wish I did though lol!)**

AUSTIN POV.

I wake up and drove to school. When I got there, everyone had Newspapers again. Oh great this can't be good. Then Regina comes over with newspapers.

"Austin, how could you just let her you like that!" She said

"I didn't," I said

"Then why let her!"

"I pushed her off right after she kissed me. She's just some desperate wanna be!" I said

ALLY'S POV.

I walked into the School and when I did everyone got quiet and looked at me. Then they started coughing "Slut" and "Whore" and other things like that. Why is it worse today I groaned. I got to my locker and Trish showed up.

"Ally this is bad, really bad!" Trish said in a worried tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"This!" She said while shoving a newspaper in my face.

"WHAT!" I said

"Yeah and read the caption!" She said

"Ally the slut sticks again. She kissed him, because she is just so desperate that she had to kiss him again." I read "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, but listen I think I hear something."

"Austin how could you just let her kiss you like that!" Regina said

"I didn't" Austin said

"Then why let her?"

"I pushed her off right after she kissed me. She's just some desperate wanna be." Austin said

"That liar! He kissed me!" I said

"Well when you see her can you tell her I want to see her!" Regina said to Austin

"Sure thing" Austin said while they walked off somewhere.

"Ok Trish, this is really, really bad. She's going to kill me!" I said to Trish

"She's not gonna kill you, but I will be there for you," Trish said

RING

The warning bell went off. So me and Trish went our separate ways. I got into class and sat down. Then Austin came in and just ignored me. Why isn't he going to tell me that Regina's looking for me? Well nothing really happened this period. Then the bell rang. I got out of the classroom and started to walk to my next class when I felt someone grab my wrist. They dragged me into the bathroom. I turned around to see Regina and right when I turned around she slaps me really hard across the face. Then I fell backwards and hit my head on the wall.

"You fucken whore! NEVER. KISS. MY. BOYFRIEND. AGAIN!" Regina said while slapping me across the face with each word. I then started to cry.

"I'm not the one who kissed him in the first place!" I said, but that just earned me a punch in my stomach.

"What the hell, we went over this already! There are pictures of you kissing him." Regina said

"He's the one that kissed me!" I said, but she punched me in the face making my head slam against the wall really hard. I fell to the ground.

"Don't lie to me! Stay away from my Boyfriend! Oh and if you tell anyone about this I will kill you!" She said while kicking me in the stomach and left.

I just stayed there and cried a while. Then I got up a cleaned my self up and went to the back of the school and cried some more.

AUSTIN'S POV.

I was sitting in English 2nd period waiting for everyone to come in. Then the bell rang, and Regina and Ally weren't here yet. Then after a few minutes Regina walked in.

"Hey Austy," She said with a weird smile on.

"Hey where we're you? And did you see Ally yet?" I asked

"Oh just wondering around, and no I haven't seen her." Regina said

"Oh ok" I said, that's weird.

7TH PERIOD

Ok I think something's wrong. Ally hasn't been in any of her classes. This isn't like her. She wouldn't skip class. I'm gonna look for her after this period.

RING!

I was walking around when I saw her friend Trish.

"Hey Trish, have you seen Ally?" I asked her.

"No, I haven't why?" Trish asked

"because she hasn't been in any of her classes and this isn't like her."

"Not sure why or where she would have gone, but by the way I know that you are the one that kissed her! Do you know how much pain she was in?"

"No, but I think somethings wrong, I'm gonna go find her." I said while running off and leaving a dumfounded Trish behind.

I looked around the school, then I had an idea where she would be. I snuck out to the back of the school. I was right there was Ally hugging her knee's crying.

"Ally what the fuck happened?" I asked her while sitting down next to her I saw that her head was still bleeding and she had bruises on her arms.

"Nothing, now leave before you make it worse!" She said without picking up her head.

"What happened and why are you skipping?" I asked

"I can't tell you!" She said

"Look at me!" I said while lifting her head, but she looked away from me.

"Who did this to you?" I asked while looking her eyes, but she looked away.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." She said.

"Why not?" I asked

"because that person said that if I go near you or tell anyone that they will kill me!" Ally said while starting to cry.

"Please tell me I want to help, And I won't tell anyone I promise." I said

"Why do you want to help me? All you ever do is bully me"

"Can you just tell me who did this or what happened."

ALLY'S POV.

"Fine, I was walking to second period when someone grabbed my arm and dragged me into the bathroom. She started to hit me and ask me questions. So I answered her and she just hit me more. When she hit me I fell into the wall hard. Then when she was leaving she kicked me in the stomach and said " Listen her slut! If I see you near Austin again I will kill you!" Like she had no right calling me a slut when you were my first kiss and she's the one that's cheating on you with like every guy in this school!" I blew up without realising what I said and put my hand over my mouth.

"Wait, Regina's the one who did this? And why would you even say that she cheats on me! You have no right to be going around and saying that!" Austin said.

"Yeah Regina did this and she IS cheating on you!"

"Ok I believe that Regina did this, but you have no proof that she's cheating on me! So stay out of my love life!"

"Please, don't tell anyone I told you!"

"Whatever," He said while walking away. Why is he being such a jerk? If he tells Regina then I'm gonna get killed!

**(A/N, Hey guy's so what did you think? This one is kind of short, but I promise the next chapter is going to be the longest chapter I have ever written. I might not be able to write tomorrow because I have to soccer games, but will if I can! Any who please Review!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**(A/N, Hey guy's thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I didn't have power all week, I got it back, but there was no cable or wifi. So I got that back on so im updating! Well this chapter is going to be the longest yet. I had no idea where to stop it and I just keep writing. So hope you like it! Please review!)**

ALLY'S POV.

I just stayed outside for the rest of the day untill I had to go to detention.

AUSTIN'S POV.

I'm so pissed off that Regina would physically hurt Ally, but also I'm mad at Ally because she said Regina was cheating on me. When she has no proof! I was walking down the hallway and I asked someone what period it was and they told me it was the 9th period. So I was going to 9th period when I heard mooning. I went around the corner and saw Regina kissing Ryan Silliman, brother of Amanda Silliman. She is the Co Captain in cheerleading. So I walked up to her and pulled her off of him.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked her. Wow, I can't believe Ally was right.

"Oh Austy it's not what it looks like!" She said

"Don't call me that and you were CHEATING on me!"

"Come on Baby, I'm sorry." Regina said

"You know what?" I said, and we started to get people around us.

"Don't say it!" Regina said

"We're THROUGH!" I said

"No! you can't be doing this to me!,"

"Well I am and I can't believe you did what you did to Ally!" I said before I could stop myself.

"How did you know about that? Did that little slut tell you?"

"NO!" I lied.

"Don't lie to me! I know she did. When I see her I'm going to kill her!" Regina said

"She's not the one that told me!" I said, but it was too late she already ran off.

I went to last period, then to detention. Then Ally walked in.

"Ally, don't be mad, but Regina is trying to find you!" I said

"What? Why!" She asked

"Cause she thinks you're the one that told me, that she beat you up." I said

"What! I knew I couldn't trust you! You just had to say something, didn't you!" She said

"It just kind of slipped out, but I never said you're the one that told me."

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter now. She wants to kill ME!"

"I won't let her hurt you anymore,"

"And how are you going to do that?" She asked

"I'm not sure yet, but i'll think of something."

Then we both sat down and waited for Detention to start. Then Ron came through the door and came over to me.

"Nice job man!" He said while high fiving me. I just gave him a look, because I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know, how you dumped that bitch Regina!" Ron said while walking out of the classroom leaving me and Ally alone.

"Wait, you dumped Regina? Wow I'm out one day and I miss so much." Ally said

"Yeah I did, and Ally I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I said

"Wait, when did this happen and how and... wait what do you mean believe me?" Ally asked

"I mean by how I didn't believe you that Regina was cheating on me. It happened before 9th period after talking to you. I walked around the corner and saw Regina kissing Ryan Silliman. So I told her we were through and that's kind of where I flipped out about her hurting you." I said

"Why do you care that she hurts me? You hurt me all the time." She said.

"Ok, So I may call you names and stuff, but I never physically hurt you. I don't believe in physical contact. That's where I draw the line." I said

"Oh.. Well... Thanks, but now that you freaked out, she's going to KILL ME!" Ally said, starting to freak out.

"Don't worry, We'll figure it out."

"I hope you're right. Oh and what did I miss today?" She asked

"Nothing really just that since you weren't in science or in music, we have to meet after school to work on the projects. They said if we don't then we will be behind."

"Alright well wanna come my hose or me go over to your's?"

"Umm.. why don't you come over my house? I can just drive you there when were done with detention."

"Yeah, that's good I just have to tell my dad."

"Cool."

Nothing else happened during detention. So Ally and I left to go outside to my car. Oh, yeah and I got a new one. It's a nice Red Corvet. So Ally and I went to look for it.

"So which one is yours?"Ally asked me.

"That one right over there!" I said pointing to my red corvet.

"What? That's your's? How did you pay for that?" Ally asked me.

"Yep that's my baby!" I said hitting it lightly." And I've saved up for a really long time."

"Nice, I wish I had that kind of money. For allowance last week my Dad gave me Chicken Fingers"

"Wow, that sucks. Well hop in and let's go before my mom thinks something happened to me." I said, while we got into the car.

The car ride there was silent, but the thing was that it wasn't an awkward silence. It was convertible. Then when we arrived at my house. We got out of the car and went inside. Then my mom came into the room.

"Oh who's this?" Mrs. Moon asked. "Oh and what happened are you ok? Your all banged up."

"Yeah and I'm ok I just had a little accident." Ally said

"This is my... friend Ally," I said

ALLY'S POV.

Wow I can't believe Austin actually called me his friend.

"Nice to meet you Ally" Mrs. Moon said while shaking my hand.

"Same with you Mrs. Moon!" I said

"Oh sweaty please call me Mimi!" Mimi said

"Will do Mimi!" I said

That's so weird Mimi is nothing like Austin. The this little girl comes in the room and jumped into Austin's arms giggling and screaming Aus!

"Oh hey Emily, how's my favorite girl." Austin said to her.

Then she just giggled more. She was so cute!

"Who's this Aus? Is this your girlfriend?" Emily asked him.

"NO, she's not my girlfriend she just a.. friend."

"Your really pretty like a princess, what's your name?" She asked in a really cute voice.

"Thank you, and I'm Ally nice to meet you Emily."

"Welcome Princess Ally!" She said smiling

"Alright Em. We have to go study so why don't you go play and I'll come by later." Austin said to Emily.

She ran off and we went into Austin's room. I looked around in awe. His room was amazing. He had so many instruments in there.

"You like?" Austin asked

"Like? Love! How do you have all these instruments?" I asked

"Well I'm glad you like it. Well I just know how to save my money, but most of them are gifts though." Austin said.

"Ok so what should we do first? Science or Math?" I asked

"Let's get Science out of the way and save music for last." He said

"Ok!" I said, but then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Austin said.

"Ally sweaty would you like to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Moon asked.

"Oh I don't want to intrude." I said

"Oh no dear it's not a problem, right Aus?"

"Yeah sure. You myswell since your probably going to be here late working on the project." Austin said.

"Alright I just gotta call my Dad" I said

"Oh I'll do that for you. What's your number?" Mrs. Moon said.

So I told her my number. Then someone picked up the phone.

"Hi Mr... Ally what's your last name?" she asked me.

"Dawson," I told her

"Hi Mr. Dawson... Wait Dawson is this the house of Lester Dawson?" She asked. Wait how does she know my Dad's name.

"Yes it is who is this?" I heard my Dad ask.

"This is Mimi Moon." She said

"Oh! How are you?" My dad said.

"I'm guessing they know each other." Austin told me.

"I guess?" I told him.

"I'm good and you?" Mimi asked

"I'm alright so what did you call for?" My Dad asked.

"Oh well your daughter Ally is here and is working on a project with Austin and we were wondering if she could stay for dinner."

"Oh that should be fine. What time should I come get her?" My Dad asked.

"Oh it's ok I'll take her home."

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye." Mimi said while hanging up.

"So you guy's know each other?" Me and Austin asked.

"Yeah Wendy and I went to school together and Mike and Lester work together."Mimi said

"Oh," I said almost crying of the mention of my mother.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ally I forgot" She said

"It's ok really," I said

"Ok so you guys keep working and I'll tell you when dinner's ready." Mimi said while walking away.

"Ok so let's do our Science project." I said "Alright, so what's first question of the day?"

"Umm.. Do you have any pets? If so how many and what are they. If you don't have any, but wants some. What would you like?"Austin said

"I don;t have any, but I always wanted a dog."

"Alright." He said writing it down "I have a lizard named Iguardo."

"Really Iguardo?" I said laughing.

"Yes! Don't dis!" Austin said.

"Alright next question." I said.

"Do you play sports? If so what?" I said

"I play Basketball, and you?" Austin asked me.

"Yeah, I don't play sports." I said.

"Ok, next ques-" Austin said but got cut off.

"Austin, Ally dinner's ready!" Mimi said.

We went downstairs and I sat down in the middle of Austin and Emily. We started to eat and then Austin and I both went to grab a roll when our hands touched and we both shot them back.

MIMI'S POV.

I was just eating when I looked up to see both Austin and Ally go to grab a roll. When their hands touched and they shot them back. Aw they are so in love. I can just tell! I remember when I was their age and I used to be like them.

"So Austin how was your day?" I asked

"Fine," He said

"Really, did anything happen?" I asked.

"Kind of."

"Like what?"

"Well I was mad because I didn't believe...Someone when they said Regina was cheating on me so, I stormed off. Then I heard mooning so I turned the corner and saw Regina kissing someone else. So I guess that person was right so I broke up with Regina and apologies to that person, who I didn't believe." Austin said.

"Oh sweaty I'm so sorry are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I never really liked her in the first place." He said.

ALLY'S POV.

Right when he said that, it made me remember what Dez said, how he likes someone else.

"Oh, alright. Well Ally how was your day?" She asked me.

"It was good." I told her.

"Oh really, what was so good about it?" Austin asked because he knew that I didn't have a good day.

"Well you know...It was like just any other day. I got to see my..Friends and it was just good." I said lying.

"Oh alright," Austin said

"Cool, So how long have you guys known each other for?" Mimi asked us

"Since 5th grade," We both said.

"Oh really? So Austin why haven't you invited over here before?" She asked

"Never had the chance." He said lying.

"Oh alright, well Ally your always welcomed here." Mimi said.

"Thanks," I said smiling at her.

I can't believe how much nicer she is then Austin. I can't believe how Austin is so nice at home, but never in school. I bet she doesn't even know how he acts at school.

**(A/N, So what did you guys think? Hope you liked it! Well please Review and hopefully there wont be any problems with my internet or power so I can upload again. Well BYE!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**(A/N, Hey guys so yeah I only got 4 reviews for the last chaoter. So I'm guess that this story isn't that good? I don't know, but i think what I'm gonna do is that if I don't at least get 7 reviews then I won't update. So if you like this story and want me to keep updating then please review! Alright well hope you like this chapter!)**

ALLY'S POV.

We keep eating and talking when people came through the door. It was 4 other kids, 3 guys and 1 girl. They then came in and tackled Austin and Emily in hugs.

"Oh my god! Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Ryland! What are you guys doing here?" Austin asked

"Yeah we missed you!" Emily said while Rydel was holding her.

"Well were going to be staying here for a few months. So we get to go to school with you!" Rocky said

Then Mimi cleared her throught.

"Oh Aunt Mimi! " They all said while tackling her with a hug.

"Hi guys!" She said laughing, "Yeah mike told me you were coming."

Wow I guess I am invisible because they haven't noticed me yet. Well I guess I spoke to soon.

"Oh wait who's this?" Rocky said.

"Is this Austin's girlfriend?" Rydel said in a teasing voice.

"NO!" We both said.

"No, she's not my girlfriend she's just a… friend." Austin said

"Alright well what's her name?" Riker said while looking at me and winking.

"Dude!" Austin said while hitting him.

"Sorry dude she's hot!" Riker said in a whisper, but I still heard him and I started to blush.

"Stop!" Austin said while hitting him again. " Her name is Ally."

"Oh well hello Ally. How are you?" Riker asked.

"Good," I said

"Well come on guys sit down. Come eat, were just waiting for Mike to come home." Mimi said

"So let's catch up!" Ryland said

"Hmmm? Do you have a girlfriend or any in the past year." Rocky asked

"Well I just dumped Regina today." Austin said

"Really, why?" Rydel asked.

"She cheated on me." He said simply.

"Oh alright well do you like anyone else?" Rydel asked

It looked like he was going to studder, but he didn't.

"NO!" He said quickly.

"umm ok?" Rydel said.

Then we heard a door close.

"Mike!" Rydel, Riker, Rocky, and Ryland said running after Mike.

"Daddy!" Emily said running after him.

"Hun!" Mimi said also running.

Then that just left Austin and I sitting there.

"Why aren't you going?" I asked Austin.

He just shrugged, then everyone came into the kitchen.

"You guys made it!" Mike said

"Yep!" The four said. Then Mike noticed me.

"Oh and who's this?," Mike asked

"Mike, this is Ally Dawson, daughter of Lester Dawson" Mimi said.

"Oh yes Ally. Wow you have gotten so big. I remember when you where this tall." He said while putting his hand by his waist. "How are you?"

"I'm good." I said

"How's your dad?" He asked me

"He's alright I guess it's just been hard." I said

"Oh alright"

"Hun, why don't you come sit and catch up with the 4 while Austin and Ally work on there project." Mimi said.

So me and Austin went back to his room.

"Alright, so shall we start Music?" I asked.

"Really? shall? Who says that?" Austin asked.

"Whatever, and I like to use it so wanna start?" I said

"Sure," He said laughing.

"Ok so what kind of song do you want to write?" I asked

"Umm I'm not sure. I guess an up beat kind of song." He said.

"Alright we could try it" I said

"Can we make it into a duet?" Austin asked.

"Austin you know I have stage fright." I said

"I know, but what if I help you come over it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure if it will work? I'm gonna wind up messing up right when I get front of them."

"Well what if we record it, then show it to them. So you won't have to actually get up in the front" Austin said

"Alright I guess that's fine, When I start to sing, please don't laugh at me." I said.

"I promise I won't laugh at you" Austin said

"Ok so what should we start with?"

"Well do you think there would be a way to make a song like.. Don't look down, like don't be afraid to face your fears? Like how you have stage fright!" He asked

"Yeah, I guess we can work with that, but what are you afraid of?" I asked

"I'd rather not say." He said

"Oh come on."

"Nah!" He said while pulling out his phone to distract the question. So I grabbed his phone and ran around his room with it.

He then started to chase me, of course the slow person I am he catches me and tackles me to the floor. Him on top of me.

"I'll give you your phone back if you tell me your fear." I said

""NEVER!" He said

"Then you don't get your phone back!" I said

"Oh come on, Please!" He said giving me the puppy dog face. That was really cute. Wait did I just think that?

"Nope!" I said.

"Why not," He whined

"I already told you!"

He just looked at me and pouted so I pouted back. Then someone barged through the door. Which made Austin and I fling up.

"Um were we interrupting something?" Asked Rocky while the others where by him.

"No you weren't!" Me and Austin said

"Then what was that about?" Ryland asked.

"He wouldn't tell me his fear so I took his phone." I said.

"Then I went after her and we tripped and she said she wasn't going to give it back until I told her." Austin said

"Sure.." Ryland said

"No, it's true we were going to write a song and I need to know his fear and he wouldn't tell me." I said

"Oh he's afraid of umbrellas!" Riker said.

"Dude!" Austin said.

"Sorry man." Riker said

"Get out!" Austin said.

"Fine!"

Then they all left me and Austin to work.

**(A/N, So what did you guys think? So remember at least 7 reviews or I wont update, because if I don't at lease get 7 then this story must not be good and I guess I'll just stop:( So if you like it please review, Because I don't even want to stop, but I will if I have to.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**(A/N, Omg guys thanks for all the reviews! You guys have put a smile on my face to see people really like it! And just saying again URxGORGEx I was reading this review and I didnt see who wrote it so I thought it was really funny and then I looked at the name and it was you again haha! Your so funny just saying! i loved this-People honestly don't say 'shall' anymore where you live? Wow, here we use it all the time! I guess us Brits are lame lol- haha and CassieReece thanks this made me laugh to haha-Don't stop writing! I love this story! When I got the email saying you updated I started hopping up and down in my seat and couldn't click fast enough. Please update soon; like I said, I love this story (:- Alright well hope you guys like this chapter:) and please review!)**

ALLY'S POV.

"Alright ready?" I asked

"Yep!" Austin said. Then we went over to the piano.

"Hmm?" I said thinking.

Then I started to get a tune in my head and played it out loud.

"Don't look down, down, down, down." I started to sing. Then looked up at him.

"See I know I'm bad. Whatever if you wanna laugh you can." I said

"Why would I laugh, you were really good!" Austin said

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, and I know good music when I hear it." Austin said

"Well thanks." I said then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Austin said.

Then Emily came in.

"Hey Em. What's up?" Austin asked Emily.

"Can you guys play with me before Ally has to leave and before I have to go to bed?" Emily asked

"Umm?" Austin said thinking

"I guess we can stop early, but we will have to meet again after school." I said to Austin

"I guess we can do that. Alright Emily we can play!" Austin said

Then Emily dragged us into her room. When we got in there, Emily had us sit down.

"Ok so I have a new girl doll and a new boy doll! I need names for them. What should I name them?" Emily asked.

"Umm-" Austin and I started to say, but Emily cut us off screaming.

"WAIT I KNOW! The girl can be named Princess Ally and the boy will be named Prince Austin." Emily said.

"Why would you pick those names?" Austin asked.

"Well you guys look cute together and you're both a Princess and a Prince.

"No, we don't look cute together!" I said

"And how old are you and knowing about what couples look cute together." Austin asked Emily.

"So you guys ARE a couple!" Emily got up and started to dance around.

"No that's NOT what I ment, so sit down!" Austin said

"aww, and anyway I'm old enough to know who looks cute together when I see it!" Emily said

"I think you're crazy." Austin said

"No I'm not!" Emily said

"Yes you are!" Austin argued back.

"Guys stop! Ok does it really matter. Can we just play already before I have to leave." I said stopping them from fighting.

"Alright!" Both Austin and Emily said

So we started to play with them and then Mimi came in.

"Aw, look how cute you guys look playing with dolls together!" Mimi said

"Really Mom!" Austin said

"Sorry, Ok so Ally you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said getting up.

"Bye Princess Ally!" Emily said while running to give me a hug.

"Bye cutie!" I said to Emily

"When am I going to see you again?" Emily asked

"Possibly tomorrow, because Austin and I have to work on our projects again." I said

"Cool!" She said then I put her down and was about to walk out with Mimi.

"Bye!" I heard Austin say.

"Oh, come on Austin be nice and come take your friend home with us." Mimi said to Austin.

"Why?" Austin asked

"It's the nice thing to do! Now lets go!" Mimi said.

So then we all walked into the car and drove to my house. Once we got there everyone got out and went towards my door. It was locked so I knocked. Then my Dad answered the door.

"Oh sorry sweaty I guess I forgot to keep the door unlocked." My Dad said. Wow he's being nice and not angry or drunk. That's a surprise.

"It's alright," I said walking in then my Dad noticed Austin and Mimi.

"Wow Mimi look at you!" My Dad said.

"No Lester look at you!" Mimi said

"And wow wait who is this? Is this Austin Moon? Oh my, look how big you have gotten," Lester said.

"Yep that's me, and when have we meet?" Austin asked.

"Oh your Dad used to bring you to work, whenever I would bring Ally. I remember you used to always ask to come so you can see her! You guys were so close. Do you guys not remember this?" My Dad asked.

"No!" We both said.

"We thought we meet in 5th grade! I don't remember ever hearing the last name Moon until 5th grade!" I said

"Well I guess since you guys were so young you wouldn't remember." My dad said

"So Lester, How are you?" Mimi asked

"Good and come sit. Would you like something to drink? Coffee, ice tea?" My Dad asked Mimi

"Coffee's good,"

While they sat down and talked, Austin and I just stood there.

"Now I can't believe we were ever friends." I said

"I know, It's so weird!" Austin said

"Well there gonna take a while. So do you want to go to my room?" I asked

"Sure!" Austin said. So we walked up there and I was going to plop down onto my bed, but  
Austin beet me.

"Hey! I was going to lay down!" I said.

"So you still can!" Austin said

"No get off!" I said

"Try to get me off!" Austin said

"No if you don't move then I'm going to jump right on you!" I said.

"You wouldn't!" Austin said

"Watch me!" I said then jumped right on him, and tried to get him off.

"You won't be able to get me off the bed!" Austin said while we were fighting. Me on top winning, but I spoke to soon. He flipped me over to my back and he was now on top. He looked directly in my eyes. Oh great this better not be happening again.

"Then why don't you stop it!" A voice inside my head said

"Hey who are you!"

"I'm you!"

"What? How? Whatever and I am so trying to stop it I just can't. Now leave me alone creepy voice!"

Then I looked back at Austin.

We started to lean in and then his lips touched mine. Ok we really need to stop kissing. Well at least this time no one can take pictures. Then I just blanked out and it was just Me and Austin kissing. This wasn't like our other kisses we have had. This one was like we were having a make-out session. Ok so I guess we are having one. Then there was a knock at the door. Austin and I pulled apart really fast. Austin jumped up and sat at my computer desk, and I just sat up on my bed and tried to fix my hair.

"Come in!" I said

Then my Dad and Mimi came in.

"Austin you ready to go?" Mimi asked

"Yeah, I'll meet you downstairs in a second." Austin said.

"Alright," Mimi said walking away and then Austin turned towards me.

"Ok we really need to stop doing that!" I said

"I know, but don't you like it?" Austin asked

"No!" I said

"Oh come on! You know you like kissing me." Austin said

"No I don't!"

"So you won't like it if I do this again." Austin said kissing me again.

"No!" I squeaked

"See I told you, you like it! Don't worry I do too!" Austin said smiling.

"Whatever!" I said with a smile.

"Well, I better go, but I had really fun after school today." Austin said

"Me too, I'll see you tomorrow!" I said, then Austin kissed me and walked out of my room. I then plopped down on my bed and asked myself. What just happened? Well hopefully tomorrow will be better!

**(A/N, So what did you guys think? I'm not sure when I will update again. Maybe on Friday because we have a half a day! If not maybe over the weekend! Well anyway, please Review! Bye!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**(A/N, So sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been really busy lately****.**** I have a lot written, because I write in my study halls, but I never have time to type it when I get home. Oh and if anyone ever wanted to check out my YouTube page, you should! I have a few R5 and A&A songs on it! Well if you're interested it's MottaralloKND. Also can't wait it's almost Christmas, and on the 29****th**** im going to R5's concert! On Ross's Birthday:) Ok Well anywho hope you like this chapter and please review! I don't own Austin & Ally or Mean Girls)**

ALLY'S POV.

I woke up and had a smile on my face. Then I started to walk to school. I got to school and walked inside. CRAP! People had newspapers again.

"Trisssshhhh! Why does everyone have newspapers again." I whined

"Um here read it for yourself." Trish said

"Caption: Biggest couple breaks up! Austin Moon breaks up with Regina George for Ally Dawson." I read

"WHAT!" I said

"Yeah, keep reading" Trish said

"After Austin and Ally had detention, we saw Ally get into Austin's car."

Then they had a picture of Austin and Regina's breakup and a picture of me getting in Austin's car.

"Who keeps taking these pictures?" I said to Trish.

"I'm not sure, but why were you getting into his car?" Trish asked me

"Since I missed Science and Music, so we had to work on the project. So I went over to his house to work on it." I said with a smile.

"Ok why are you smiling, what happen last night?" Trish asked.

"Well we went to his house and Austin actually called me his friend. Weird right? Anyway then I met his Mom and Sister. They are nothing like Austin. Well actually Austin at his house is way different then the Austin at school. I don't think his parents know about how he acts at school." I said

"It's probably all an act." Trish said.

"Probably, Anyway his sister's name is Emily and she is only 5. She also calls me Princess Ally and calls Austin Prince Austin. We played dolls and that's what she named them." I said

"Aww!"

"I know, ok so then they asked me to stay for dinner and I found out our parents know each other. They also said how Me and Austin used to be close friends. Then later his 4 cousins and Dad came home. They were really nice. One even hit on me!"

"Nice Girl!" Trish said

"I know, but then Austin stopped him."

"Ohh I think someone's Jealous!" Trish said

"Nah I doubt that."

"Whatever you say. Anyway keep going"

"Ok so after dinner we went to work on our song. Austin even said he wanted to help me get over my stage fright." I said while we started to walk to class slowly.

"That's so sweet!"

"Trish! Ok so we decided to make the song on facing your fears. Like how I have stage fright to overcome it. So I asked him what his was and I found out it was umbrellas" I said laughing and Trish started to laugh with me.

"He also thinks I'm s really good singer. Then when Austin and his Mom, Mimi brought me home Mimi started to talk to my Dad. So Austin and I went into my room. I was about to lay on my bed , but he got there first. So we started to resale and Austin winded up top of me and we kind of bwejkfbwe again" I mumbled the last part in my hand.

"Ally!" Trish said

"Well… We kind of kissed again." I whispered.

"OMG! Then what happened?"

"Well we were kind of, well we were making out and then Mimi and my Dad knocked on the door interrupting us."

"Aww my little Ally is growing up!" Trish said

"Oh shut it!"

"Ok well what else?" Trish asked

"Well Austin said he would be down in a minute. So when Mimi and my dad went away Austin turned to me. I said we really need to stop doing that. All he keep saying was you know you like it. I keep saying no! So he said, So you wouldn't like it if I do this again? So he kissed me again." I said.

"Awww!" Trish screamed

"Shh!"

"So wait you never told me. Is he a good kisser?" Trish asked.

"Well he's the only one I have kissed, but I hate to admit this. He is a REALLY good kisser." I said

"Alright so anything else happen?"

"Well he said he had fun today and when he was leaving he kissed me goodbye!" I said while smiling!

"Well? What does this mean? I thought you guys hated each other?" Trish asked

"I don't know, but I want to hate him. It's just sometimes I can't. Like whenever we kiss it's like all the bad things just disappeared."

"Well do you like him? Does he like you?" Trish she asked

"I don't know! It looks like he likes me when were alone, but in school he's just a big jerk! It's like he's totally different person when it's just me and him. Maybe he's changed from last night. Ill try and talk to him when I see him." I said then walked into my class room before we were late.

AUSTIN'S POV

"Austin wake up it's time for school!" My mom said

"Ugh!" I said without getting up

Then someone came in my room and started to jump on my bed. So I pretended to be asleep and then I was going to scare her.

"RAWR!" I said while I grabbed Emily in my arms.

"Ahh! Aus you scared me!" Emily said while putting on a pout.

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" I said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but only because you're the best big brother!" Emily said

"Ok well I got to get dressed so I'll be out in a minute. OK?" I said

"OK bye!" Emily said while leaving.

I got dressed with a smile on my face because I remembered what happened last night. Then I went down stairs.

"Hey honey. Why are you in such a good mood? Did I miss something?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, Mimi you did. He's finally realizing he has a crush on Alllly!" Rocky said while putting me in a head lock, while messing up my hair!

"I don't like Ally!" I said while trying to fix my hair. "And did you have to mess up my hair! Do you know how long it took me to do this?"

"Why did it take you so long? You trying to impress someone?" Rocky asked

"No! I just like having my hair nice!" I said

"Denial!" Riker said while coming out of nowhere.

"Really guys! I don't like her!" I said

RIKER'S POV

"So then why are you so happy? Something must have happened when Ally was here." Mimi said

"Well I got to go or I'm gonna be late, so bye!" Austin said while running out the door.

"He is so in denial! What happened last night? We need to find out." I said

AUSTIN'S POV

That was close. I can't let anyone know I kissed Ally or that we were having a make-out session. Whenever I'm with her, I don't know I just get lost by her eyes, and lips. That I just need to kiss her. I know that is messed up. I'm supposed to hate her, but I just can't help it! Well at least this was at her house so there shouldn't be a newspaper about us today, but I guess I was wrong.

"Dez! Please tell me that, that's not a picture of Ally and I kissing again!" I said

"Wait you guys kissed again? So the newspaper is true?" Dez asked

"Huh? Let me see!" I said while looking at the paper. "No this is not true! I broke up with Regina because she cheated on me! Also Ally came over because we had to work on our project!" I said

"Well you better tell everyone that because they all think the paper is true." Dez said

"OK EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" I screamed. "This is not true! Frist of all I broke up with Regina because she cheated on me with Ryan Silliman!" I said. Then I saw Ryan and this girl next to him. Once I said that the girl screamed and slapped Ryan across the face. Then stopped away.

"Second, Ally only came over my house because she wasn't in class and the goody to shoes she is, she wanted to work on it! Ok so EVERYONE GOT THAT!" I screamed. Everyone nodded and walked to their classes. Then Dez and I walked to class and I walked to the back of the room past Ally.

ALLY'S POV.

Nothing happened first period. So I was walking to class when someone pulled me into a closet. Before I could see who it was, I was thrown against the wall. I hit my head again just like the last time. I felt my head and I started bleeding. Then I looked up to see Regina.

"Why can't you just leave me alone." I said

"No you slut! You stole my BOYFRIEND!" Regina screamed.

"No I didn-" Before I could finish she punched me and kicked me in the stomach. I started to black out. Then she walked out and just left me there. Then everything went black.

AUSTIN'S POV.

Ok the bell rang and Regina and Ally aren't in here, but Ally was here last period. This can't be good.

After a few minutes I see Regina come into the room.

CRAP!" I said getting up. I walked past Regina, but she grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked me.

"Where's ally" I asked, well more like demanded.

"I don't know!" She lied.

"BULL SHIT!" I said and pulled my arm out of her grip and walked out the door.

"Austy, Where are you going!" Regina said again.

"Don't call me that! And you know where I'm going!"I said

"Why do you care for her so much?" She said. Yeah why do i?

"I don't!" I denied.

"Then why do you want to find her!"

"Whatever Just tell me where she is!"

"I told you I don't know, but you better find her quick! I would try some rooms that no ones in bye!"{ She said running away. So I took off running into rooms no one was in. After a few minutes I remembered the abandoned janitor's closet. I ran down the hallway towards it, once I got there I didn't like the sight…

Ally was on the floor passed out. There was blood coming from her head. I then remembered that's the same spot she hit her head the last time. I ran over to her and tried to wake her up. She wouldn't so I picked her up bridal style and went outside to get into my car. I called 911 and told them that I was driving her there for them to be ready.

After a few minutes I arrived at the hospital and ran in. Everyone came rushing over to us and took Ally in a gurney. Then they took her away.

"Is she going to be ok? Please tell me she will be ok!" I said pleading.

"Calm down sir, we are assure of you that your Girlfriend will be ok. Now what happened?" The doctor asked.

"No she not my- Never mind. Well I found her in the schools abandoned Janitor's closet passed out and blood coming from her head. I'm pretty sure someone pushed her into the wall and left her there." I said all in a rush.

"Alright, well we won't know anything yet. So I'm going to have you sit in the waiting room and we will come back and tell you." The doctor said while leaving.

So I walked over to the waiting area and waited.

Then after about an hour the Doctor came back out. So I ran up to him.

"Is she alright?" I asked him.

"Well…"

**(A/N- Cliffhanger! So did you guys like it? Again really sorry I haven't updated in so long! Ill try uploading faster this time. Well please Review! Bye!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**(A/N, Hey guys! So how was everyone's Christmas? Has anyone else gone to one of R5's concerts? I did and it was awesome! Well this Chapter is going to be really long. Longest one I've ever written. I have midterms all throughout the next 3 weeks, so I'm going to be studying and doing that. So I won't be able to update for a while. Maybe when I have a week off for midterms I only have to go in once, so I might update anywho hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

**Btw: I don't own Austin and Ally!)**

AUSTIN'S POV.

"Well, you are very lucky you brought her here at the right time. I don't think she would be in any good condition if it was any longer," The Doctor said.

"Oh thank goodness!"

"If you want you can go see her, but she has not woken up yet. We're not sure when she will wake up."

"Ok thanks, what room?" I asked

"236" The doctor said. So I walked to that room.

Once I got there, I walked in. I saw Ally peacefully laying there. She had her head all bandaged up. It pained me to see her like this. This was my entire fault! I walked over to her and sat beside her. I took her hand in mine, and prayed she would wake up soon.

I don't know why she hasn't wakened u yet! It's been over 5 hours! Then I couldn't take it anymore, I needed her awake. So I tried so many things, but nothing was working. Then I had an idea…

"This better work it's my only hope!" I said then I leaned into her and kissed her. Nothing, so I threw my head down in defeat. Then all of a sudden her hand started to move.

"Austin?" Ally asked in a weak voice.

"OH MY GOD! IT WORKED! YOUR AWAKE!" I screamed

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?" Ally asked really confused

"Well I'm guessing Regina made you hit your head then you passed out. I found you and so I brought you to the hospital." I said

"Oh yeah, Now I remember, but how long have I been out for?" She asked

"At least 5 hours" I said

"Seriously?"

"Yep!"

"Then why did you stay? Why didn't you just leave?" She asked

"Well I wanted to see if you were ok. Oh, I should call in the doctor. DOCTOR!" I said then the doctor came in.

"Yeah?" He asked

"She's awake!" I said really happy.

"Oh very good! Austin can you come outside with me really fast." The Doctor asked me

"sure." Then we walked outside of the room.

"How did she wake up?" He asked me

"Well I tried many things, but they didn't work. So I tried kissing her and I guess it worked!" I said

"Ok, well stay out here and we will call you to come back in, in a minute." The doctor said. So I walked over to the waiting room and waited for the Doctor to come back out.

ALLY'S POV. (BEFORE SHE WOKE UP)

It's all blank and dark, where am I? Then this light came out of nowhere and I then see someone walking out of it towards me. Then the figure came closer and I saw it. It was my mom!

"MOM! I screamed and ran into her arms.

"Hey baby girl" My mom said

"Mom is that really you? How can I see you?" I asked

"Yeah, it's really me!" My mom said

"Wait… a-am I dead?" I studdered

"No you're not"

"Oh alright, Mom you don't know how much I've missed you!" I cried

"I know you do, but you need to wake up." My mom said

"Huh?"

"Wake up ALLY!"

Then my mom started to slowly fad away.

"Mommy I want to stay with you!" I cried

"You need to wake up!"

"Huh?" I asked confused "I don't get what you're saying!"

Then I felt something on my lips. It was this strange tingly feeling. It felt really familiar. Then it stopped and my mom was fading away faster now.

"No Mom don't go!"

Then the next thing I know is I'm waking up in a hospital with Austin next to me with his head down.

"Austin?" I asked weakly

Then he told me what happened and called the doctor in. Then the doctor asked him to go outside and then the Doctor came back in after a few minutes.

"Hello Ally, How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked

"I'm fine, but my head really hurts." I said

"Yeah, it's going to hurt for a while. By the way you are very lucky you have such a good boyfriend. If he didn't get you here when he did. There could have been some serious problems." The Doctor said

"Wait… Boyfriend? Who?" I asked

"The boy that was in here with you"

"Huh? He's not my boyfriend!" I said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well he was really worried and didn't deny it. Also he kissed you, and that's how you woke up."

"Wait… He kissed me? That's how I woke up? How is that even possible?" I asked

"Well I've seen it only happen one other time. I think it happens, when there is a really strong connection," He said, but then he left the room.

Ok this is too weird. Strong connection? No that can't be true. I bet I didn't even wake up from the kiss, but what if I did? Then Austin walked back in.

"Hey Alls, how are you feeling?" Austin asked me. Wait Alls? He gave me a nickname? Awww… wait what?

"I'm fine, just my head really hurts. Also I have a question." I said

"Yeah?"

"Well how did I wake up?" I asked him, even though I already knew the answer, but I wanted to see if he would tell me the truth.

"Well I'm not sure. I just had my head down and you woke up." He lied

"Austin? I know your lying! What really happened?" I asked

"Ok, ok! Fine, you were out for a really long time and I couldn't stand it anymore. So I tried so many thing to get you to wake up, but you didn't. So I tried one last thing, but I didn't think it would work. So I kind of kissed you and I didn't think it worked so I threw my head down. Then the next thing I know is you waking up saying my name. And yeah…" He said the last part awkwardly.

"Oh alright, thanks."

"No problem."

"When do I get to leave?" I asked

"Well the doctor said that you can leave tonight."

"Ok, so do you think you could bring me home?" I asked

"Yeah sure." Austin answered.

Once we got out of the hospital, we went into Austin's car and he took me home. Once we got to my house, Austin walked me to my door.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I should be fine." I said.

"Alright, well if you need anything just call or come over."

"Thanks Austin!" I said then hugged him. I think he was cut off guard, but then he hugged back.

"Bye!" He said then left. I then walked through the door.

"Where have you been?!" My dad screamed at me. I think he might be drunk again.

"Dad I was in the-" I started to say but he slapped me, right by where I hit my head into the wall. It hurt really bad, I started to cry. He looked at me, then he was going to hit me again, but I ran out of the house before he could. I don't even know where I'm going. I started to get really dizzy. Maybe I should sit down, but I didn't I just keep walking. The next thing I know is my feet brought me over to Austin's house. I wiped my tears away and tried to act like I wasn't crying. So I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Austin's mom Mimi answered it.

"Hey Ally, what's wrong?" Mimi asked me.

"Umm… Hi Mimi, um is Austin here?" I asked

"Oh yes sweetie, he's right in his room. You can go up if you like." She said

"Thanks!" I said then walked up the stairs to his room, trying not to fall. I was getting even dizzier. Once I got to his room, I knocked on the door. Then he answered.

"Ally? What are you doing here? Wait.. why are you crying what's wrong. Come in." He said and I was about to walked past him, but since I was so dizzy I fell into his arms. "Wow, alright come sit down." He said then he took me over and he sat me next to him on his bed.

"M-my Dad… He is d-drunk and when I got h-home he asked where I w-was. So I started t-to tell him why, but he didn't let me finish. He just s-slapped me. It really hurt, but mainly because h-he slapped me in the face right on the side where my head h-hit the wall." I said crying again.

"NO HE DIDN'T!" Austin said standing up getting mad. "Please, tell me he didn't!"

"H-he did, but please don't do anything. Also please don't let anyone especially you parents know about this!" I said

"Why shouldn't I do anything he has a right to get punch back, no offence? Also why can't I tell anyone?

"Cause! Just please promise me you won't!"

"Alright I promise!" He said

"Thanks"

"Yep, Hey wont don't you lie down for a little bit." He said then we both lied down on his bed. My face was in his chest crying. "Shh… It will be ok."

Then after a while I fell asleep.

MORNING

I was awake, but I still had my eyes closed when I heard talking.

"AWWWW!" I heard girl say.

Then I heard a guy say… "Yeah, bull there just friends."

Then I shot my eyes to see me facing Austin. Our faces where so close. Wait… Why am I here? Then I remembered last night. Then I heard the door close. I think they left. So I decided to try and get up, but Austin had a tight grip on me. I couldn't get him off. So pushed him off the bed, with all my might.

"Oww!" I heard Austin grown.

I just started laughing.

"You think this is funny?" He asked then jumped on the bed and started to tickle me.

"Ok, OK! Stop! I surrender, YOU WIN!" I said, but he didn't stop.

"Ok, but first say… That I'm the hottest guy in school." He said while he sat on top of me. Which I might add he is really heavy.

"Never!" I said. So he just keep tickling me. "Ok! Fine you are the hottest guy in school!"

"Oh I know I am!" He said cockily. Way to boost his ego. I just rolled my eyes

"Get off me!" I said pushing him off me, and he laid down right next to me.

"So are you ok?" He asked me while I turned my head to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just my head still hurts and my cheek." I said

So then Austin kissed my cheek and head.

"What was that for?" I asked

"So they would feel better." He said with a cute smile. Stop thinking that!

"Oh, thanks" Then I looked at the time. "Crap were going to be later for school, we have to go!" I said freaking out. Then Austin started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing where going to be late!"

"Alls calm down! It's Saturday." He said still laughing.

"Oh…" I said then laid back down.

"Are you hungry? We didn't eat anything since lunch." Austin asked

"Sure. What would we have?" I asked

"OHHH! I KNOW! CAN WE HAVE PANCAKES!" Austin asked while jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Sure, anyways it's your house!" I said laughing at his childness.

"Yay! Come on!"

Then we went down to the kitchen. When we got in there we saw Mimi already cooking Pancakes.

"Hey guys! Ally how are you feeling?" Mimi asked me.

"I'm much better, thanks" I replied

"Ok well come sit down have some breakfast." Mimi said, then we sat down and ate.

"So Ally, we need to get your mind off of things. So do you wanna hang out with me today? Oh and I heard there is a carnival in town! Want to go?" Austin asked me.

"Sure, I would love to go!" I said

"OH I WANT TO GO!" Both Riker and Rocky screamed, while them and Rydel, Ryland and Emily came in the room.

"Well I guess we all can go."

"Cool!" Everyone cheered.

"So do you guys want to come swimming with us? Since the fair doesn't start till later." Rydel asked

"Sure!" Austin said.

"Well I don't have a bathing suit." I said

"Oh I have the perfect one that you can barrow" Rydel said

"Alright, then yeah I'll go swimming." I said

"So I went upstairs with Rydel and she gave me a yellow bikini.

"Um…" I said uncomfortably. I am not wearing that!

"Oh come on! Anyway I bet Austin will love it! Plus it's his favorite color!" Rydel said

"Why would I care it Austin loves it or not?" I asked

"Whatever! Just put it on!"

"Fine!" I said

"Oh and here you can put this over it when you go down stairs. She said handing me a cover up.

"Thanks!" I said then went to go get changed. Once we were done we went down stairs to the pool. The boys were already in there.

"What took you guys so long?" Riker asked

"Sorry… little miss Ally over her, didn't want to wear the bathing suit I gave her, but then she finally agreed to wear it. I think I persuaded her from what I said" Rydel said smiling at me in a teasing way

"No that is not the reason!" I argued! Ok maybe it was a little… but I would never admit that.

"Sure, whatever you say," Rydel said

"What did you tell her?" Austin asked Rydel

"Nothing!" Rydel said in a sing songy voice. I looked over to her and gave her a glare.

"Whatever I will find out!" Austin said

Then Rydel and I took off our cover ups and I saw Austin stop what he was doing and stare at me. Did I look bad? The Riker noticed Austin and pushed him under water. Then Austin came back up.

"Dude! What was that for?" Austin asked

"It's not polite to stare at her." Riker said in a whisper while laughing. Thinking I wouldn't hear it, but I did. I started to blush at that.

"I was not staring!" Austin protested

"Denial!" Riker sang

"Whatever dude!" Austin said.

"Come on guys, come in the pool!" Rocky yelled at me and Rydel.

"Maybe we don't want to yet!" Rydel yelled back.

AUSTIN POV.

"Where are the girls?" I asked

Then I saw them coming.

"What took you guys so long?" Riker asked

"Sorry… little miss Ally over her, didn't want to wear the bathing suit I gave her, but then she finally agreed to wear it. I think I persuaded her from what I said" Rydel said smiling at Ally in a teasing way.

What did she say?

"No that is not the reason!" Ally argued.

"Sure, whatever you say," Rydel said

"What did you tell her?" I asked Rydel

"Nothing!" Rydel said in a sing songy voice. I looked over to Ally and saw her gave Rydel a glare.

"Whatever I will find out!" I said

Then the girls took of their cover ups and I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at Ally. She was wearing a yellow bikini, it was my favorite color. And let me tell you, she looked fine in that! Not like I would ever tell anyone that. Then the next thing I know Riker pushed me under the water.

"Dude! What was that for?" I asked

"It's not polite to stare at her." Riker said in a whispering to me while laughing.

"I was not staring!" I protested

"Denial!" Riker sang

"Whatever dude!" I said. Oh I am so gonna get him back for that!

"Come on guys, come in the pool!" Rocky yelled at Ally and Rydel.

"Maybe we don't want to yet!" Rydel yelled back.

I have a plan!

"Fine be like that take your time." I said

"Why did that sound suspicious?" Rydel asked me.

"It doesn't!" I said then went over to Rocky and Riker to tell them my plan.

"Hey guys I have a plan to get Ally in here without her knowing!" I said

"Alright, what's your plan? Also why only Ally and not Rydel?" Riker asked me.

"Well I'm not getting Rydel because do you remember the last time I did something to her? She will get me back so good. I don't want that happening again!"

"Oh yeah I remember when we were down a few years ago and we went to the beach. Rydel feel asleep and you carried her and her chair to the side of the beach where no one was, and when she woke up she freaked out. She got you back by going into your room and-" Riker said, but I cut him off.

"Don't say it!" I said

"And she put hot pepper spray stuff in your underwear and burned you and you went running around the house screaming like a little girl!" Riker said laughing, while I just shuddered at the memory.

"Whatever! Ok so here's the plan. Riker you and Rocky distract them. When you do that then I will get out of the pool and ill sneak over to Ally and drop them into the pool." I said

"Oh I have the perfect idea!" Rocky said.

So I went over by the ladder while Riker and Rocky went to the side of the pool to distract them.

ALLY'S POV.

Me and Rydel were talking when we heard screaming. We got up, but stayed where we were. We then saw what it was, it was Rocky and Riker they were fighting in the water.

"What's going on!" Rydel screamed. "Stop! You're going to hurt yourselves!"

The I felt strong arms rap around my waist and pick me up and started to walk by the pool. I looked up and saw that it was Austin. Then Rocky and Riker stopped fighting and just started to laugh.

"Austin put me down!" I said

"Um… Nah!" He said while walking to the edge of the pool.

"Drop me this instinct Austin!" I said while smacking him in the chest.

"Alright!" Then he dropped me into the pool! Since he tricked me I'm going to trick him.

AUSTIN'S POV.

I picked Ally up and she told me to drop her so I did. I dropped her into the pool. Then she didn't come up.

"Ally?!" I said worried. So I jumped in after her. I looked around in the water then someone dunked me under. I came back up to see it was Ally then she jumped on my back.

"Hey! Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" I said

"Sorry! You had it coming!" Ally said

Then I splashed her and she splashed back. Then we had an all-out splashing war. Once we were done Ally went to go lay in on the floaty thing I had in the pool. It was big enough for 2 so I came on with her and laid down beside her. Then we just laid there in complete silence.

ALLY'S POV.

It's so weird how me and Austin are getting along. I mean I'm not complaining, I like him this way so much better. Maybe he had finally changed. Maybe I should ask him why he is being so nice to me. Sept for I don't want to ruin what we have going on. Wait… what do we have going on?

Once we got out of the pool we got changed into our clothes, but I didn't have anything so I went over to Austin.

"Um… Do you think you could bring me to my house to get me clothes?" I asked

"Will your Dad be there?" He asked me.

"Probably, but maybe I could sneak in and he won't see me." I said

"Yeah, but what if he does? I can't have you get hit again!" Austin said

"Austin, its fine and others have hit me many times before. I can handle it!" I said

"No it's not fine and I will not let that happen again!" Austin said

"Thanks Austin, but I need clothes." I said

"Then you can barrow mine." He said while going there draws. He then handed me them and told me to go get changed. I didn't protest, so I went into the bathroom. He gave me once of his shirts and a pair of baggy shorts. He also gave me his Hockey Sweat shirt. I would never tell anyone, but I liked wearing his sweat shirt. It was warm and smelled like him. Also it had Moon on the back of it.

AUSTIN'S POV

I thought that when I gave Ally my clothes that she would protest, but she didn't. After a few minutes she came back out. Now I wouldn't tell anyone this, but I like her in my clothes, especially my hockey sweatshirt. She actually looked really cute.

"You look cute in my clothes." I said laughing, ok so maybe I would tell her, but no one else.

"Thanks!" She said laughing and I think I saw her blush, but she put her head down.

ALLY'S POV.

"Well all that swimming made me hungry. Want to watch a movie?" He asked me.

"Sure!" I agreed.

So we went down the stairs and got something to eat and started a movie.

"What are we watching?" I asked Austin.

"The proposal" Austin said

I started to laugh.

"What?" He said defensively.

"Really? The Austin Moon watching a chick flick. Wow never would I ever think of you watching a chick flick." I asked

"Hey! I have my soft sides!" He said

"I thought you loved horror movies. That's what I heard from other people." I said.

"Well I only go to horror movies with girls. So that when they get scared they have to hide their heads in my chest. I don't really like them though. They somewhat bore me." He said.

"Right! They bore me too. You can easily expect what's going to happen. If I go see a horror movie I wand up falling asleep." I said

"So there would be no chance of getting you to hide into my chest if I brought you?" Austin asked me.

"Nope!" I said popping the P. Then we both realized what he just said and sat there in an awkward silence.

"Ok… um let's start the movie." Austin said breaking the silence.

"Yeah." I said. In like the middle of the movie my phone started to ring. So Austin paused the movie and I answered the call. It was my Dad…

**(So what did everyone think? Well please Review! Again… I'll try and update that week I have off.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**(A/N, Hey guys, how's it going? Thanks for all the reviews! They really make my day! Well so I'm updating faster than I thought I would be! Oh and I can't believe AUSLLY IS FINANILY HAPPENING! I was so excited that when I first saw the promo I started to scream and almost feel of the bed, yeah my family thought I was crazy, but what you gonna do right? Well, hope you like this chapter! Please Review, and I don't own Austin and Ally or Mean Girls!) **

ALLY'S POV.

"Hello?" I said as I got up.

"ALLYSON! WHERE ARE YOU! GET YOUR ASS HOME!" My Dad screamed through the phone.

"I'm not coming home today!" I said

"FINE! Don't come home! I don't want you here anyway! It's always been your fault your mother died and you know it!" He screamed again.

"I know it is! You don't need to keep reminding me about it! I blame myself every day for it!" I said starting to cry.

"You look too much like your mother! Just don't even bother coming home! I try to forget about your mother, but you just make it worse!" My Dad screamed making me cry even harder.

"I can't believe you said that! Fine you can go fuck yourself!" I said while hanging up, but before I hung up I heard him say "What did you just say to me!" I then fell to the ground crying. I heard Austin come over and hold me while I cried. I calmed down a little, but not much.

AUSTIN'S POV.

Ally answered the phone and walked away. When she answered it, I heard her say she wasn't going home and other things. She then started to cry. I'm guessing it was her Dad, and then I saw her fall to the ground while crying. So I went over to her and held her. Once I held her she calmed down a little bit.

"Are you ok? What did he say?" I asked Ally.

"He said that he doesn't want m-me there and t-that it's my f-fault my mother d-died, and I said I-I know it's my fault he doesn't h-have to keep reminding me!" She crying harder again.

"Hey! Don't say that, it's not your fault! Don't you ever say that!" I said

"H-he also said that I-I look too much like my mother and not to c-come home. H-he says that it makes him too hard to forget her." She said

"Hey, whatever happens I will always be here for you, and your Dad is being a jerk! He is not worth your tears!" I said

"Thanks Austin, but I don't know if he meant it. Maybe he was only talking like that because he is drunk."

"No, you shouldn't say that! This may hurt, but half of the time when people are drunk they tell the truth about things." I said then she broke down again. Crap should I have said that?

"I'm sorry! Please stop crying! I don't like to see you cry!" I said, she claimed down a little bit.

"No it's ok, it better to hear that from you then anyone else. Thanks Austin!" She said hugging me tightly.

"No problem, now I think we should leave soon, so let's go get everyone" I said

"Guys, you almost ready to go?" I screamed up the stairs.

"Be down in a minute!" Rocky and Riker yelled back down. While Rydel, Ryland, and Emily came down the stairs. Emily went over to Ally and put her arms out for her to pick her up.

"Ally what's wrong? Were you crying?" Emily asked Ally

"I'm fine Em. And I don't think your old enough to understand." Ally said

"Ok well at least your fine!" Emily said smiling.

"Hey, Emily why don't you go tell Rocky and Riker to hurry up!" I said to Emily. Then she ran up the stairs to get them.

"Austin what did you do to Ally!" Rydel said smacking me.

"1st of all OWWW! Second of all I didn't do anything!" I said

"He's right he didn't do anything, this time. Just having a family problem, that's all." Ally said.

Then Rocky, Riker and Emily came down the stairs.

"Ok everyone ready to go?" I asked, they all said yes.

"Ok so how are we doing car arrangements?" Rydel asked.

"Well I could drive me and Ally and, Riker could drive everyone else? Is that good?" I asked

"Yep!" So then we all got in the car and drove off to the fair.

The ride there we sat in complete silence. Then we all got to the Carnival and bought tickets and went inside. Emily went with her friend from kindergarten and her family. So that left the rest of us by ourselves!

"What ride should we go on first?" Rocky asked.

ALLY'S POV.

"THAT ONE!" Austin screamed while pointing at the biggest ride there. Everyone said yeah, but me.

"umm.."

"Oh come on Ally!" Austin told me "Are you scared?"

"Pft, me scared… No!" I lied.

"Come on you can ride in the seat next to me! I promise you'll like it!" Austin said

"Alright… Fine!" I agreed so then we waited on the line and finally get onto the ride. Austin just had to pick the front. So now I'm freaked out even more. Everyone else is behind us. While I was freaking out I was holding tight on the ride. I guess Austin saw that.

"Here take my hand." I hesitated, but then I put my hand in his. Then I felt a shock, but I just ignored it.

AUSTIN'S POV.

I saw Ally freaking out so I told her to hold my hand and I felt a shock, but I decided to ignore it.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Eh…" She said, then the ride took off. I looked over to Ally and she had her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes! THIS IS AWESOME!" I said to Ally, She hesitantly opened her eyes. Then after a minute or so the ride was over, and me and Ally are still holding hands, but I don't mind. Everyone was talking, then I saw everyone look at me and Ally holding hands.

"What's this?" Rydel asked.

Then I think Ally noticed and grabbed her hand back. I had this weird feeling like I wish she didn't.

"It's nothing. Ally was scared on the ride, so I told her to hold my hand." I said defensively.

"Sure! Then why were you still holding them when you got off the ride."

"We just forgot, not really noticing." I lied.

"Whatever, well is anyone hungry?" Rydel asked

"Yeah, let's go find somewhere to eat." I said.

We walked over to this place that was selling all kinds of food. The line was kind of big, but we decided to wait on it.

"So after we eat what ar- SHIT!" I said

"What's wrong?" Ally asked

"REGINA!" I said, She then looked as panicked as I was.

**(A/N, Sorry it was short, but hope you liked it! I have to study for my midterms so I don't know when I will be able to upload again, but you never know maybe I can update soon! Well please review! Bye!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**(A/N, Hey Guys! Thanks for the Reviews! So yeah! Midterms are done with! So hope you like this chapter! Please Review! Brit- Not really... I only like a few of their songs not a big fan... Why? )**

AUSTIN POV.

"Crap! Ally… You need to hide. Hide behind Rydel, Rocky, and Riker." I said, and she went behind them.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked.

"AUSTY!" Regina screamed while fast walking over to me and giving me a hug, but I pushed her off me.

"What?" I asked annoyed. "And I told you to stop calling me that! WE BROKE UP!" I said

"Uh so that's Regina" I heard Riker whisper.

"No! We were just on a break! WE ARE NOT BROKEN UP!" She screamed.

"YES…WE…ARE!" I said slowly for her to understand. "Get that through your freakin head!"

"I know what this is about! Why do you even care for her so much!"

"Who?" I asked

"ALLY" She screamed

"I DON'T!" I screamed back.

"Then why won't you take me back, and why do you keep helping her!"

"YOU…CHEATED…ON…ME!"

"SO… YOU DID TOO!"

"No I didn't!" I said "Leave me alone! We are never getting back together," I said… Hey those sound like good lyrics **(tehe!)**

"EH!" She screamed and walked away.

"What the hell was that about?" Rocky asked.

"She's SYCO!" Ally said coming out from behind them.

"Well you guys know that Regina cheated on me, but she also thinks I broke up with her because of Ally." I said

"Why?" Riker asked.

"Well…"

"Austin!"

"Ok well I think there are people following Ally and I around, but these people keep getting pictures of Ally and I jkabjasnf" I mumbled into my hand. Wow I do that a lot.

"They got us kissing twice, and saw Ally get in my car, but I told everyone what was in the newspapers weren't true!" I said.

"Wait… you guys kissed?" Rydel asked.

"Yes?"

"So what did they say in the newspapers?" Ryland asked.

"That I broke up with Regina for Ally. Which isn't true! So I told everyone that I broke up with her because she cheated on me."

"One question though, why did Ally have to hide? It seems like you're hiding something from Regina, like you guys are dating." Riker asked.

"No! Ok so since all this happened instead of Regina taking it out on me, she takes it on Ally," I look over to Ally to see if I'm allowed to finish. She nods.

"So what does she do?" Riker asked.

"She slaps, kicks, and pushes Ally into things. The last newspaper had said about the break up part and Regina lost it. So she pushed Ally really hard into a wall. I found her in an abounded Janitor's closet and she was passed out and she was bleeding from her head. So I took her to the hospital. So that's why I told her to hide." I finished.

"Oh Ally!" Rydel said and went over to Ally and hugged her.

"Ok well were next so let's order food." I said

We ordered food and went to sit down and eat. Once we were done we went over to play a few games.

"Let's play the water one! I love that one!" I said, everyone agreed. So we went over to the game.

"How many?" The guy who was working there asked.

"Six please," Rydel said.

"Alright well, everyone get in your places!" He said while everyone got into their places. "Alright ready? On your mark-get set- GO" Then the water started to spray into the target. I'm winning! Then the buzzer went off, yes I won! Then I heard yelling.

"YES! I WON!" Ally yelled.

"What? How? I was winning!" I said.

"Too bad, to sad, I won!"

"What prize would you like? You can pick from any shelf." The worker said.

"Umm… Oh I'll take that one!" She said while pointing to a Dolphin.

"I will name it…Dogie the Dolphin!" She said.

"Hey give me that! That should be mine!" I said then gave her a smirk. She knew that was her cue to run. I chased after her and after a while I finally caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist. She then started to scream.

"Give me the Dolphin!" I said.

"No and it's Dogie the Dolphin!" She said.

"Whatever! That should be mine!"

"Here if we play another game and I win I'll give you that one!"

"But you won't I will!" I said.

"Dream on Moon!" She said then we walked to the next game, but on the way there Ally just stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look!" She pointed to a direction and I see…

**(A/N, Who could it be? I was going to end it here, but I decided to keep going… So enjoy!)**

ALLY'S POV.

"Is that Trish and Dez… holding hands?" I asked.

"It is! I didn't know they were dating!" Austin said.

"Wow, Trish is my best friend and she didn't tell me!" I said. "Hey lets go scare them!" So we went behind them and said…

"Hey, Trish and Dez! When did you guys start dating?"

They both jumped apart and Trish pushed Dez away from her.

"Whaaaat! We're not dating" Trish lied.

"Trish I know when you're lying! Just why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I wanted to, but we wanted to keep it a secret… Tell me when did you and Austin start dating?" Trish asked.

"We're not dating!" Austin and I said in unison.

"Ok… Then why are you her with him?" Trish asked.

"Well, Regina pushed and kicked me into a wall and I passed out. So Austin found me and took me to the hospital. Then when I got home my Dad hit me." I whispered the last part so Dez wouldn't here. "So I went back to Austin's and he tried getting my mind off everything. Therefore, he let me stay over and took me here." I finished. Trish just stared at me and Austin.

"Ally, can I talk to you over there?" Trish asked.

"Sure," I said and walked with her away from the guys.

"So… You and Austin are getting along really well?" She asked

"Yeah, I think he finally changed. He has really been helping me out." I said.

"Also your Dad is still hitting you? How many times has he, since the last time you told me?" She asked.

"Well, he only hit me a month after I told you, then the day I came back home from the hospital, but he's been drunk each time."

"Still even if he is drunk that still has no right to hit you!"

"I don't know, but anyway, tell me how you and Dez got together!" I said.

"Well… We were at school and we were fighting like normal when in the middle of screaming at each other, he asked if I would go out with him, and I said yes."

"I didn't know you guys like each other, though."

"Well I guess… I don't know, anyways we better get back" Trish said and we then headed back.

"Alright well bye Ally and Austin! See you guys later." Trish said, while her and Dez left.

"So let's get back to everyone else." Austin said and we walked back to everyone.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Austin asked.

"Let's go on the Farris wheel!" Rydel said.

"Ok!" Everyone, but me said.

"Oh come on Als! You can't tell me your afraid of that too!" Austin said. Wait Als? He gave me a nickname! Aww… Wait?

"Pfttt… I'm not scared, let's go!" I said while walking in the direction of it. I really don't want to go on this, I'm scared to death. I just feel like something bad is going to happen.

We got on the line and started waiting there. Then we got on the ride and me and Austin sat together. The seats were small so we had to sit really close. Once we got to the very top the ride stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked Austin, while freaking out.

"Umm… I think they are just putting on?" Austin said. I looked down.

"NO THERE NOT! Um, why is that guy who works here freaking out? Austin, what's going on?" I asked.

Then we heard screaming. We look down to see people screaming and getting out of the way of the ride.

"Austin!" I said panicking.

Then the seat in front of us fell down. That had Riker and Rydel on it. What the fuck is going on!

"RIKER! RYDEL!" Austin and I screamed then I started to cry.

Then more people started to fall off. This can't be happening! Then all of a sudden the ride started to spin rapidly. Austin was about to fall out of the seat.

"Austin!" I screamed while crying harder.

"Ally! HELP! ALLY!" Austin screamed.

"I got you don't let go!" I said, but then Austin slipped out of my hands.

"ALLLLY!" Austin said right before he fell "NOOOO!" I said then started to cry even more. Then I looked down to see Regina laughing hysterically at me.

"What the hell! She's doing this!" Then the ride jerk and I was falling to my death!

**(A/N, THE END! Just kidding! Ok how mean would that be if I just left the story like that and never wrote again, but don't worry it doesn't end here! I'm sorry for all the cliff hangers; it's just how I can end some of the chapters. I'll try and update soon! Please Review! Bye!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**(A/N, Hey guys! OMG AUSLLY! AUSTIN ADMITTED HE LIKES ALLY! AND THERE GONNA KISS! FREAKING OUT! Oh and Brit... Thanks and say thanks to your mom to lol! Ok well thanks for all the reviews guys! Well I hope you like this chapter and have been waiting to see what happens so... Here you go! Enjoy, oh and I don't own Austin and Ally or Mean girls!)**

AUSTIN'S POV.

We were waiting on line, when Ally started to scream my name.

"Ally! I'm right here!" I said

Then she feel and started to scream again.

"Ally! Are you alright?!" I asked her and picked her up off the ground. Then it seemed like she went out of a trance or something.

"Oh my god! Austin your ok!" Ally cried while hugging me.

"Yeah, I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" I said, while she pulled away but still had her arms around me.

"I thought I really lost you?" She said still crying.

"Why would you think that?" I asked

"I-I guess I was 'day dreaming' or maybe because of my fear of heights or s-something? We w-were on the ride and got stuck a-at the top and then the ride started to fall apart. Then the ride started to go really fast and you fell off. Then I looked down and saw Regina standing at the bottom of the ride just laughing at me. then I fell off the ride. She caused the whole thing!" Ally cried even harder. "I thought I lost you" She whispered.

"Hey, look at me!" I said lifting her head and moving her hair out of her face." I'm right here. I'm ok, just a bad dream and wont ever happen."

"Can we pleeeeeaaaaaasssseeee! Not go on this!" She said still crying.

"Sure, we can just go wait or do something else while they go on. Alright?" I said.

She nodded so I told everyone we will be waiting outside for them. So we got over and sat on a bench.

"Thank you Austin." Ally said while hugging me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For just being her right now." She said while pulling away and searched her eyes. She still seemed really shaken up, but also feels safe.

"I will always be here. I know I haven't been here in the past, but I'm here now and I always will be." I said looking dead in her eyes.

"Thanks!" She said then she did something that surprised me. She kissed me. I was shocked at first, but then I warmed up into it and kissed her back. Then we pulled away after a while.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I don't know?" She said sheepishly. "But you can't say you don't like it!" She said smiling taking my words I used on her the last time I kissed her.

"Oh, so you're using my words now are you Dawson?" I said flirting with her.

"Maybe I am Moon!" She said flirting back.

"Nope!" Then I leaned in and we started kissing again. Well making out. Intill we heard someone clear there thought saying, "Having fun you two?" Then Ally pushed me away and made me fall off the bench.

"Oww!" I said

"Sorry!" Ally said. Then we looked up to see who cleared there thought. It was Riker, and everyone else was with him. I looked over to find Ally blushing. I got up and sat back on the bench.

"How long have you guys been standing there for?" I asked.

"Long enough to see you guys making out for like 5 minutes." Rydel said.

"We weren't making out!" I lied.

"Sure you weren't! Any way what's going on? You guys finally admit you both like each other yet and are going out?" Rydel asked.

"We don't like each other and were not going out!" Me and Ally both said.

"Um... then why were you making out?"

"Umm.. In the moment?" I said "Can we just drop this subject?!"

"WHATEVER! For now!" Rydel said.

For the rest of the night it was really awkward for Ally and I. Then we decided to go back home. Ally was gonna stay over again.

Once we got back Ally and I went back to my room.

"Well that was awkward." I said.

"Yep!" Ally said.

"Well... Want to go downstairs and watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" She said.

Then we walked out of the room.

RYDEL'S POV.

"Hey Riker?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Ok so when Austin and Ally come out of the room, you grab Austin and i'll grab Ally. Then both ask them what really happened." I said. Then Riker agreed with me and we waited for them to come out. After a few minutes they walked out and we grabbed them.

ALLY'S POV.

Once me and Austin got out of his room, I was dragged into Rydel's room, and Austin was dragged into Riker's room.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come sit next to me on the bed." Rydel said.

"Ok?" I said while I slowly sat on the bed.

"So I know that wasn't really in the moment. So what really happened?"Rydel asked me.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said.

"Oh come on! You know, when you and Austin kissed it wasn't just in the moment! So what happened?!"

"Ok... Fine! Well Austin was being really sweet and stuff... So I kind of gave him a quick kiss." I said, but Rydel interrupted me.

"Wait, but then why where you making out?"

"Well.. This one time when he kissed me. He t-" I was saying but Rydel cut me off again.

"Wait, You guys have already kissed?" She questioned smiling.

"We already told you this at the fair, but yeah he stole my first kiss. Meanwhile that was when I never talked to him and I hated him.

"Wait... Why did you hate him? And awww!"

"I rather not say, and yeah he kissed me, but I wasn't happy with it. So while I still hated him he fell on top of me and kissed me again. I yelled at him and told him to stop doing that. So he teased me saying... Oh you know you liked it and what not. So when I kissed him at the fair I teased him about it and I guess that just lead to another kiss."

"So now you don't hate him? When and how did that change?" Rydel asked.

"Well, I guess after we kissed so many times I just... I don't know, he just doesn't seem as bad as before. Also he has been helping me a lot."

"So do you like him, as in like... like him?"

"Maybe... I don't know!" I said.

"Awww and wait how many times have you guys kissed?" Rydel asked.

"ummm... maybe kike 6 or 7 times." I said. Now thinking it over, I never really realized we kissed that much.

"HOLY CRAP! And you guys arn't dating yet... And claim you guys don't like each other! Why did you guys kiss so much?" Rydel asked.

"Well most of them were still when I hated him. 1st kiss he stole. Which I was REALLY mad at. 2nd and 3rd kiss he feel on me and kissed me. Next was when he was over my house and when I was in the hospital. The other 2 I already told you about."

"Damn!" Rydel said.

AUSTIN'S POV.

Once Ally and I walked out of the room, I got dragged into Riker's room and I saw Ally get dragged into Rydel's.

"Umm?"

"You dude, tell me the real reason you and Ally kissed because I think we all know it wasn't just in the moment." Riker said.

"I'm telling the truth! It really was in the moment!" I lied.

"JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH! You can do it the easy way or the hard way!" Riker warned me.

"Ok, ok fine I'll tell you!"

"You made the right choice. Riker said.

"Whatever! Alright well Ally was really shaken up. So I told her everything was going to be ok, and the she kissed me. I asked what that was for and she teased me like how I teased her, when I kissed her and-" I was saying but got cut off.

"Wait! How many times have you guys kissed?"

"Well... I stole her first kiss-" I said but got cut off again.

"You stole her first kiss? Nice bro!" He said high fiving me.

"Yeah" I said high fiving back. "Wait... No and stop interrupting me!" Then all Riker did was laugh.

"Alright well when I would chase her in the hall because she embarrassed me or -" I said getting cut off again.

"Wait... She embarrassed you? How?" He asked laughing.

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME! And I don't want to talk about it!"

"Sorry!" He said still laughing.

"Alright, well whenever we kissed she didn't pull away for some reason. Then when we would pull away she would be like ew or we need to stop doing that! So I would tease he saying she likes it. So when we kissed at the fair she teased me the same way."

"Wait... So how many times have you guys kissed?" He asked.

"Umm... Only 3 times I lied and I guess Riker noticed because he gave me that "look".

"Ok fine we've kissed maybe 6 or 7 times." I said.

"Damn and you guys say you don't like each other?"

"WE DON'T!" I denied.

"Right... Maybe you didn't, but what about now?" Riker asked me.

"Ok... Maybe a little, but it doesn't matter anyway." I muttered. "But if you tell anyone dead!" I said giving him the death stare.

"Alright! I won't tell anyone! Keep going on with the story!"

"Alright, So after she kissed and teased me it just lead to us... making out. then you guys showed up." I said.

"Ok so... Go have fun with Ally!" He said winking at me. So I pushed him and walked out of the room to go get Ally. So I went to Rydel's room knocked on the door.

"Yo Rydel! You done with Ally so we can go and watch a movie?" I asked then Ally and Rydel came out.

"Really?" I asked

"Yep!" She said then we went down to watch the movie.

RIKER'S POV.

Ha! YES! I got it out of him! He likes Ally! So I then went over to Rydel's room to see what Ally said.

"Hey Rydel! So what did Ally say?" I asked.

"Well she told me how they have kissed way more then once!" Rydel said.

"Yeah, Austin said that too!" I said.

"Wait...?"

"What?" I asked.

"Do you think they kissed that night when Austin came down all happy?" She asked me.

"You know, I bet it was! Also I don't think I have seen him this happy since years ago."

"Yeah... Since Grandpa died... He was so close to him. It like he had darkness come over his light."

"Well, I think he found his new light." I said.

"Well, anyway did he admit he likes Ally?" She asked me.

"He said maybe a little, but I think we all know it's a little more then that." I said.

"Oh my god! Ally said he liked him a little too! AHHH!" Rydel said screaming really loud and freaking out. then Austin burst through the door with a foam noddle from the pool.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Austin said freaking out.

"Nothing's wrong" I said.

"Then why was there screaming?" He asked.

"Umm... This really cute guy gave me his number." Rydel lied.

"Sure... Whatever just keep it down! Ally and I are trying to watch a movie." Austin said then left the room.

"So let the Auslly match making being?" I asked Rydel.

"Yep! Let the Auslly began!" Rydel said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**(A/N, Thanks for all the reviews! It really makes my day when you guys read my story! So hope you like this chapter and please review! I don't own Austin and Ally)**

RYDEL'S POV.

Once me and Riker were done talking went to go tell Rocky and Ryland about how we will get Auslly together. Let the match making begin! After we told them it was like an hour later. So we went to go check on Austin and Ally.

"Aww look at Princess Ally and Prince Austin!" Emily said while clapping her hands. I went over to see what she was looking at. Austin had Ally laying down on his chest asleep.

"Aww! Auslly!" I guess I said that too loud because the next thing I know is they both fell to the floor. Austin on top of Ally.

"Oww!" They both groaned.

" Yo blondie, get off me!" Ally said trying to push Austin off, but he wouldn't move.

"Umm… nah I like it, you're a nice cushion." Austin said laughing. They are totally oblivious of us still standing there.

"Austin!" She said whining looking into his eyes and pouting.

"Ally!" Austin mimicked back pouting. Then after a while of them just staring at each other, they were about to lean in and kiss when Emily decided to sceam..

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" That caused the two, to jump and bump heads while standing up.

"EMILY!" I said to her.

"Sorry…" She said while smiling.

"Oww!" Both of them groaned while holding there heads.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"What? Nothing?" They both said while avoiding eye contact.

"Whatever you say Auslly!" I said.

"Auslly?" They both questioned.

"Oh nothing, just forget about it." I said

AUSTIN'S POV.

"Alright well I'm tried and there's school tomorrow. Ally are you staying over again?" I asked.

"Well I don't plan on going home to my Dad… So yeah." She replied.

"Well I'm going to sleep. Anyone else?" I asked.

"I'll come." Ally said.

"Oh wait are you guys starting school tomorrow?" I asked my cousins.

"No, where starting Tuesday." Riker said.

"Oh alright, Well night." I said, and Ally and I walked upstairs.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Ally asked.

"Well I guess… If you want to, you can sleep in my bed again?" I asked.

"Alright." She agreed.

So we went to the bed and went to sleep.

MORNING

I woke up to see Ally's face right next to mine. If I moved in a little more we could be kissing.

"Ally." I whispered.

ALLY'S POV.

I woke up first and saw Austin still asleep. I really didn't want to move out of his arms that were around me. So I pretended I was still asleep.

"Ally." Austin whispered. "It's almost time for school." Then I didn't hear him anymore. What's he doing?

AUSTIN'S POV.

Hmm? How do I get her to wake up? Oh I know! So I leaned in and kissed her. She started to kiss back. Wait… She is kissing back? What? Then she opened her eyes.

"Got yah!" She said smiling.

"not cool!" I said laughing

"You ready for school?" I asked.

"No." She said with a frown.

"Oh come on, it wont be that bad. We have to go so get dressed."

"The Austin Moon wants to get to school early?" She said smirking.

"Oh quiet Dawson! And I have to leave so I can meet up with Dez before class." I said.

"Oh yeah, I should also meet up with Trish."

"Ok good then lets go get dressed." I said getting up.

"Do we have enough time for me to take a shower?" She asked.

"We have a lot of time, as long as you just don't eat."

"I'm good with that."

"Alright, well you can go in the shower and I'm going to go eat and get dressed." I said then Ally went into the shower.

ALLY'S POV.

I went inside Austin's bathroom and noticed there was no lock. Well I guess I should be fine. So I hopped into the shower. Then after a little while, I decided to get out. So his bathroom had 2 parts. You have the shower in one part then the other part you have the rest of the stuff. I put the towel around me and was about to go into the other room, when I heard something. So I go in there to see Austin about to steal my clothes.

"AUSTIN!" I screamed, he just looked at me and whistled. Then I realized I was only in a towel. I looked down as I felt a blush coming on my cheeks. I look back up to see him smirk.

"Austin!" I warned.

"Yes?" He said innocently

"Give me my clothes!" I said.

"Umm… Let me think about it… Nah!" He said then ran out of the bathroom into his room. I was running after him when he randomly stopped and I ran right into him. So he decided to turn around and put his arms around my waist. I gave him a glare.

"What?" He asked

"You know what! Let go of me and give me my clothes back!" I said then he took my hands of where I was holding my towel and he pulled me closer. So the only thing holding my towel to my body, was our body's being close together.

"So you want me to let go of you now?" Austin asked me.

"Well yes, but…" I said.

"But what?"

"You know what!"

"No I don't." He still had a hold of my hands which was really hard to do because we were so close. So he pushed me again against the wall both our hands above our heads. He tried moving but I made sure he wouldn't move. So my towel wouldn't fall.

"Austin!" I warned him again.

"Fine! I'll give your hands back if…" He said thinking.

"If what?" I asked.

"If you kiss me." He said which surprised me, but I didn't think twice. So I leaned up and kissed him. He then let go of my hands but put his arms around my wait and my arms found there way around his neck. We were kissing for a while, when there was a knock at the door. Austin quickly let go and turned around making my towel fall and I saw someone was about to open the door, so I ran into Austin's bathroom, before him or anyone else saw me naked.

AUSTIN'S POV.

Ally and I were kissing when a knock came from the door. I quickly let go of Ally and turned towards the door. Then Riker walked in. So I turned around to see if Ally was still there because that would be bad, but all I saw was Ally's towel. Damn why didn't I turn around earlier. What? I'm a guy, don't judge!

"Um Austin, you alright? Where's Ally?" Riker asked.

"Um…" I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "Oh she's In the shower." I said.

"I don't hear the water running, and why is there a towel and Ally's clothes on the floor? What's going on, what did you guys do?" Riker asked.

"Nothing! She forgot her clothes out here and I was going to give them to her." I lied.

"Sure! Anyway you guys better hurry you, or you won't get there early." Riker said

"We will be down soon." I said then Riker left.

"Als, he's gone!" I yelled. She then came out in a different towel.

"Can I have my clothes now." She said, so I gave her, her clothes back and then we left. Once we got to school, I was about to get out of the car when I saw Ally not getting out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What if Regina hurts me again? What's going to happen when we get inside?" She asked.

"Als, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore." I said, but she still didn't look okay. She looked down and away from me.

"Als?" I said tying to make her look up, but she didn't. So I put my hand under her chin and made her look up. "I won't let them hurt you." I whispered and we both leaned in and kissed again. What is she doing to me? We pulled away after a while.

"Better now?" I asked smiling.

"Much better." She said smiling back.

So we got out of the car and went inside. Ally and I went or separate ways.

"Yo Dez!" I said

"Hey!" Dez said.

ALLY'S POV.

"Hey Trish." I said

"Hey!" She said hugging me. "So did you go back home yet?"

"No, I have been staying with Austin." I said.

"Oh yeah, what's going on with you guys? Are you guys dating now?" Trish asked.

"Well… no"

"You don't seem so confident about it"

"Well he's really sweet and we kissed a lot, and I mean a lot! Also his family is so cool and nice! I don't know, I think he finally changed. Like before we even got in her he said he wouldn't let anyone hurt me anymore. Then we kissed again.

"Awww!" Trish squealed. "So do you like him?"

"I thought I would never say this, but yeah… I think I do, a lot but I don't think he likes me back." I said.

"Are you kidding me? Of course he does! One, why would he let you stay at his house? Two, why would he keep kissing you? And lastly hwy would he be REALLY nice to you? I'm telling you, he likes you!" Trish said.

"You really think so?" I asked smiling.

"YES!" She screamed.

"Gesh, clam down! I think you're more excited then I am."

"Well sorry, my little Ally is growing up!" Trish said, we keep talking when everyone started coming in with school newspapers.

"What now!" I groaned.

"Let me see!" Trish said grabbing one of the newspapers someone was handing out. "Umm… Ally, its about you and Austin again."

"What, How? What does it say?" I said grabbing the paper from her hands.

I looked at the newspaper and can't believe what I'm seeing. Why do they just love to humiliate me, but this time its Austin too. It said… Austin Moon broke up with Regina George for Ally Dawson! Look below to read more. Then they had a picture of me and Austin splashing each other in the pool. Also him laying on the swim thing with me. Then it said… Ally also stayed over at Austin's house and over the weekend they got a little cozy. Are they dating?

"What? We're not dating!" I said then keep reading. I showed a picture of me in Austin's clothes and under it, it said what Austin told me, "You look cute in my clothes." Also said, is the Austin Moon falling for the geek Ally Dawson. Well keep reading on.

"How do they even get those pictures?" Trish asked.

"I have no idea!" I said then keep reading. It said… We also caught these two at the fair together. Secretly dating? Then they showed a picture of me and Austin holding hands and then me hiding from Regina. Then it said… they must be dating. Well this secret relationship isn't so secretive anymore. So did everyone here that Austin Moon the most popular guy in school is dating the least popular girl in school! Then the last picture showed me and Austin kissing at the fair.

"Crap why? This can't be happing!" I said then I heard yelling. That someone was Austin. I went over to see what was going on, but not for him to see me.

"Guys! ME AND ALLY ARE NOT DATING NOR DO WE LIKED EACH OTHER." Austin screamed to everyone.

"Then what's in the newspapers?"

"YEAH AND WERE YOU AT THE FAIR WITH THAT FUGLY SLUT! WHEN YOUR MY BOYFRIEND!" I heard Regina scream.

"REGINA GET IT THORUGH YOUR HEAD! WE ARE NEVER GETTING BACK TO TOGETHER! I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Austin Screamed.

"So your dating Ally then?" Someone asked.

"NO!"

"Then you like her?" Someone else asked.

"NO!" Austin said getting angry.

"Then why where you holding hands and kissing her? Also why was she staying at your house?" Someone asked. Austin is getting really mad, he better not say the reason why about my dad!

"I'm only messing with her mind! I'm making her think I'm her friend, and that I like her. So that in a few days I just tell her that the whole thing was a lie." Austin said. Wow that really hurt, now I'm on the burg of tears.

"Then why was she at you house when you could have messed with her outside of your house? Right everyone? Monica over here has a crush on Ally!" Someone said, now Austin's really pissed.

"FIRST OFF, DON'T CALL ME MONICA! SECOND OFF, I LET HER OVER MY HOUSE BECAUSE HER POTHEDIC DRUCK DAD HIT HER! SO SHE CAME RUNNING TO ME!" Right when he said that he slapped his hand over his mouth, but thought I wasn't there so shrugged it off. So yeah THAT REALLY HURT! He promised that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me, and he's the one that hurt me the worst! He also promised he would never tell anyone about my dad and he did! I knew it was to good to be true, he never cared about me. So I ran off crying to this abanded music room I found a few minutes, then had an idea for a song.

**(A/N, she starts to sing I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift.)**

Once I finished I heard clapping. I turned around to see…

**(A/N, So what did you guys think? Don't hate me that I made Austin a bully again. It's all gonna play out don't worry! Well please review! Bye!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**(A/N, You guys made me so happy that you like my story! Thanks SO much for all the reviews, you guys are really awesome! Well I hope you like this chapter! Please review! I don't own Austin and Ally!) **

AUSTIN'S POV.

After I told everyone about how Ally's Dad was drunk and hit her, I knew I shouldn't have, but she wasn't around. So why would it matter. So I decided to shrugged it off.

"Now does everyone get that I DON'T LIKE ALLY!" I said and everyone nodded.

"Good! Now get the fuck out of my business and leave me alone!" I said, then everyone ran off to there class. When I was walking to first period I heard singing. So I walked in the room and saw Ally singing. So I stayed and listened until she was done. Once she was done, I clapped and she turned around. The look on her face was, well it looked like she wanted to kill me, but I shrugged it off.

"Wow! That was really good, did you write that?" I asked and all she did was turn and looked at the piano.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked while sitting down. "What's wrong?"

"Really? What's wrong? Don't play dumb with me!" She said getting mad. What did I do?

"What?" I asked confused.

"Stop pretending that you fuckin care about me! I know it's all a lie!" She said, and was about to cry.

"What are you talking about? I do care about you!" I said.

"No you don't! YEAH! I heard you out there before! Now don't get me wrong, I am mad about you saying how you pretended to like me, but what I am really mad about is how you told everyone about my dad. Even after you promised, YOU STILL TOLD THEM! I TRUSTED YOU, BUT I SHOULDN'T HAVE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN FROM THE START, THAT IT WAS A LIE!" She said while screaming at me. I was shocked.

"You heard?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I did hear, but did you really think even if I didn't hear it directly from you, that I wouldn't hear it from someone else. The last few weeks we have been the biggest talk in school! I already bet that speech you said is already around the school!"

"I'm sorry!" I said.

"Really, you're sorry? Yeah well, I don't believe it!" She said.

"I didn't mean the things I said to them." I said trying to convince her.

"I still don't believe you! If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have said all those things! I knew you were trouble right from the start! I should have never fell for your stupid games!" She said now crying.

"Fell for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you happy now? I actually started to like you. As in like like you! You got your stupid wish!" She said crying, and I was really shocked now.

"WHAT WISH!" I screamed at her.

"For making me fall for you! You played your stupid game and I fell for it!"

"I wasn't acting! I actually liked you too!" I said, which was the truth.

"JUST GET OUT BLONDIE!" She screamed. That was the first time I heard her call me Blondie for like the longest time.

"Do you want your life to go back in hell? Cause I can make sure that happens!" I said getting angry now.

ALLY'S POV.

"My life is already hell! Thanks to you, you Asshole!" I said crying again, wow I have been crying a lot.

"Thanks to me? You know what! Why the fuck do I even try or care! You can go fuck yourself, you slut!" He said really angrily and stormed out of the room slamming the door shut. I just stayed in the room crying even more then ever. This is the worst day ever! Then after a while the bell rang. Singling that first period is over. So I get up and walk to my next class. On my way there everyone stops what they were doing and stared at me. Then I walked into class and everyone was in there already.

"Hey look everyone, it's the little slut who fell for Austin's lie!" Austin's friend Aaron said and everyone started to laugh and were coughing loser and slut. Well except for Austin, who just had his head down. Then I look over at Regina and she makes a fist and starts punching her hand. Crap, I need to stay away from her! I just went to my seat and put my head down. The rest of the day was horrible, people keep calling me a slut and an Austin lover… Ect. Then I went into science and Austin sat next to me and put his head down. What the fuck?

"Why are you sitting by me?" I asked angrily.

"You're my partner remember." He said annoyed, then put his head back down.

Crap! I forgot about the projects!

"Whatever, let's get this done with!" I said.

We had pretty much all the questions done, so now we have to glue all the answers on a poster board and hand it in. I don't get it, if only the teacher is going to see it, then why do we have to put it on the poster. Well at least were done after this and wont have to work together anymore. Nothing else happened until music. I go in and sat down, then remembered Austin and I have to finish our song. It's due in a week. I waited till Austin came in, then we went over to work on the song.

I looked at Austin and he looks hurt. Why would he be hurt? I'm the one who's supposed to be hurt.

"We need to finish the song." I said to Austin.

"Yeah, I know that!" Austin said angrily.

"Ok class, I know most of you are not done with your song yet, but I'm going to give you 10 minutes to work. Then you're going to come up and perform what you have." The music teacher said. We have little more of the lyrics done then got called to perform the song.

"I can't do this!" I whispered.

"Well you need to suck it up, so let's go!" Austin snapped at me. So I walked up on stage and the heard whispering, like slut, loser, and many more. Then the music started, so I started singing in a small voice and then the name calling got louder.

"Get off the stage!" Others started to say. I was on the verge of tears. Then they started to throw spit balls at me.

"That's enough!" The teacher said, but they keep throwing them. So I ran off the stage into the hall crying. Then I ran into someone. I looked up and saw Regina.

"What the hell slut! Watch where you're going!" Regina said, while pushing me to the ground. She was about to kick me in the stomach, when someone pulled her away. I looked up to see Austin.

"What the fuck Austin? Let me at her!" Regina said, trying to get out of his hold.

"No! Now leave, and get back to class!" Austin said.

"WHY! I thought you didn't care about her!" Regina asked Austin.

"LEAVE!" Austin screamed.

"Whatever!" Regina said and pushed Austin and left. Then Austin helped me up.

"I don't need your help." I whispered.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yeah, really!" I said.

"You do know she could have hurt you really bad?! Possibly in your head! The next time you might not wake up if you get hit there!" He screamed at me, and I just stayed quiet.

"Whatever! I promised I would protect your ass, but fuck it and fuck you! You can save your own ass from now on!" He said and stormed off, now I feel bad. He was only trying to protect me, but why should I trust him. I bet its still all an act.

AUSTIN'S POV.

The last bell rang for us to go home. I walked outside to my car and got in. Once I arrived home, Rydel came over to me.

"Hey, where's Ally?" Rydel asked me.

"Not here!" I said angrily.

"Where's Princess Ally?" Emily came in asking.

"Em. She's not here, can you go upstairs please." Rydel asked Emily, she said ok then skipped upstairs.

"So where is she?" Rydel asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care." I said walking away, but she caught my wrist and pulled me back.

"Are you guys fighting?"

"Yeah, you can say that!" I snapped.

"What's your problem?!"

"Nothing!"

"Don't give me that! Don't you care about her! What's going to happen when she goes home to her Dad?" She asked.

"Crap! Wait… I never told you about that! How did you know?"

"Sorry, when Ally's Dad called, I kind of heard and Ally didn't want anyone to know. So I keep it that way." Rydel told me.

"Good." I said.

"Now, don't you care about her? Make sure she's ok!" She yelled. Then I ran out the door. I arrived at Ally's house and knocked on the door. Ally opened it and when she did I was shocked. She had scratches all over her face.

"Oh my god! What happened? You know it's not safe here!"

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Keeping you safe!"

"I told you, I don't want your help!" Ally said.

"You know what! I'm done! I try to help, but you don't give a shit!" I screamed at her.

"Well I'm not going to believe your lies anymore!"

"I WAS NEVER LYING!" I screamed.

"Whatever just leave me alone!"

"Fine, I'll leave, I also won't forget to make you life even worse! Since you don't want my help, why should I give a shit! Would you rather that then me helping you?" She didn't say anything. "Fine let your life of hell begin!" I said walking away. Why won't she just believe me! I walked back home and went into my room and fell asleep, with a certain brunette stuck in my head.

**(A/N, So what did you guys think?** **Well I hope you liked it! Please review! Bye!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**(A/N, Yeah I'm not sure if you guys noticed this, but my friend Stephanie who was writing with me in the beginning hasn't been writing with me since the 5****th**** chapter, anyway she was only manly doing the mean girl quotes. Well enough of me talking, Thanks everyone for all the reviews, and please review again! Hope you like this chapter!)**

ALLY'S POV.

I woke up with a major head ace. I got dressed then snuck out the door so my Dad wouldn't see me. I have no idea where I'm going to stay tonight, but I can't go home. I walked to school and when I went inside everyone started to say mean things to me again. Then some pushed me down.

"Oh I'm sorry! OH… Wait, No I'm not!" Austin said laughing and walking away with his friends, Great! What's today going to bring? Throughout the day it was horrible. Everyone keep calling me names and pushing me around. At lunch today Trish and I were sitting there when I felt something go down my head. Then I see it, I look up to see Austin holding milk and he pored more on me. Everyone started to laugh!

"WHAT THE FUCK AUSTIN!" I screamed.

"I told you I was going to make your life hell since you don't want my help!" Austin whispered in my ear while walking away.

"Well, that was really low!" I said to him.

"I don't care!" He said.

"Come on Ally, let's go to the bathroom and clean you up." Trish said, than we walked to the bathroom.

"Ally?" Trish asked

"Yeah?"

"What's his problem? I though you guys were on good terms and liked each other?"

"Well after what he said yesterday, I told him to leave me alone! And now he's going back to his jerky self!" I said.

"We should get revenge!" Trish said.

"We should, but how?" I asked.

"Well, I heard last period today, there's the talent show. You should sing a song to beat him!" Trish said. "I know he's in it and he wins every year. If you sing and win, that will humiliate him."

"Great and then I'll ride on a unicorn into the sunset!" I said sarcastically.

"Come on, you know your good, I know your good. YOU'RE GOOD! We need you to do this!"

"I have the perfect song called I knew you were trouble, but I don't think I can sing it in front of everyone."

"I bet if you look at the piano you will get lost in your music, you wont even know their there. Also what is that song about?"

"Well I wrote it after Austin said those things about me."

"Perfect!"

"Fine, I'll do it!" I sighed.

"YES!" Then I got cleaned up and waited for the talent show.

TALENT SHOW

I was waiting with Trish backstage, waiting for my turn.

"Hey everybody, how's it going?" The Drama teacher said who was directing the talent show.

"First up, Austin Moon!"

"Hey! I'm Austin Moon and I'm going to sing I want you bad by R5!" Austin said.

_In the back of a taxi cab, one,__  
__Quick turn you were on my lap, we,__  
__Touched hands and we pulled them back,__  
__Yeah,__  
__I want you bad!___

_And even though it should be so wrong, I,__  
__Can't help but feel this strong, cuz,__  
__The way you turn me on,__  
__Like a light switch,__  
__I might just go__  
__CRAZY,__  
__Cuz you're my best friends baby,__  
__But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,__  
__I don't know what to do!___

_But I'm in love with,__  
__Someone else's girl you,__  
__Rock my world,__  
__But you're the one that I can't have,__  
__I want you bad!___

_In my crazy mind,__  
__I'm with you all the time,__  
__Cuz you're the best that I can't have,__  
__O, girl,__  
__I want you bad!___

_Oh, oh, oh oh, ohhh,__  
__Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,__  
__Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,___

_I want you...BAD!___

_It's so hard, just to pretend,__  
__This sucks!__  
__You're his girl and he's my friend, no,__  
__Good way for this to end, yeah,___

_I want you bad!___

_I wish someone could help me,__  
__This is just so unhealthy!__  
__And everything you got just kills me,__  
__You're guilty!___

_GO CRAZY!___

_Cuz you're my best friend's baby,__  
__But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,__  
__I don't know what to do!___

_I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,__  
__Rock my world,__  
__But you're the one that I can't have,__  
__I want you bad!___

_In my crazy mind,__  
__I'm with you all the time,__  
__You're the one that I can't have,__  
__Oh, girl I want you bad!___

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,__  
__Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,__  
__Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,___

_I want you bad!___

_I want you, I want you,__  
__I want you, I want you,__  
__I want you, I want you,___

_I want you bad!__  
__(I want you bad!)___

_I want you, I want you,__  
__I want you, I want you,__  
__I want you, I want you,___

_I want you bad!___

_Crazy,__  
__Cuz you're my beat friends baby,__  
__But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,__  
__I don't know what to do!___

_I'm in love with someone else's girl, you,__  
__Rock my world,__  
__You're the best I never had,__  
__Oh, girl, I want you bad!___

_In my crazy mind,__  
__I'm with you all the time,__  
__You're the best I never had,__  
__Oh, girl, I want you bad!___

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,__  
__Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,__  
__Oh, oh, oh, ohhh,___

_I want you bad!___

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh,__  
__ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh___

_Oh, girl, I want you bad!_

Austin Finished singing and everyone started cheering and the girls went crazy.

"Wow, he's really good, but you'll do better!" Trish said. Then I looked out in the audience and saw the Lynch's.

"Crap, Trish! I totally forgot that Austin's cousins are starting school today! I don't think I can do this! I really like his cousins! What if they don't like me anymore after this!" I said panicking

"Ally, you'll be fine. I promise, now go kick some ass out there!" Trish said pushing me towards the stage.

"Next up, Ally Dawson!" The teacher said. So I walked on the stage with my acustic guitar.

"I wrote this song for someone that has hurt me recently." I said, but when I walked on the stage everyone started to boo me. I looked at Trish and she mouthed pretend there not there. Then I looked over to the Lynch's and they were confused at why everyone started to boo me.

"I don't think I can do this! What if someone else gets hurt?" I was about to walk off, but Trish screamed. "Come on Ally! You got this!" So I closed my eyes and started to sing. After a little bit of singing everyone started to clap along to it.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__Trouble, trouble, trouble__  
__I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

"ALLY, ALLY, ALLY!" Everyone started to scream and cheer. I ran of the stage and gave Trish a hug.

"Ally, you did it!" Trish said, while hugging back.

"I know!" I said then the Lynch's came over.

"Ally you were so good!" Rydel said hugging me.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Did you really write that?" Riker asked. I nodded in response.

"So, who was it about?" Rydel asked me.

"It was about me, wasn't it?!" Austin asked me, clearly pissed. I just looked down.

"Wait, are you guys still fighting?" Rocky asked.

"What do you think?" Austin asked storming off.

"What happened between you two?" Rydel asked." I don't want to talk about it" I whispered.

Then we heard the Drama teacher say and the winner is… ALLY DAWSON!

"Oh my god, Ally you won!" Everyone said.

"What, I won?!" I said.

"Yes, now go!" Trish said pushing me on stage.

"Congrats Ally!" the Drama teacher said while handing me a trophy. Then I walked back off the stage.

"Ally, by the way, this fight or whatever it is between you and Austin, don't let it get between you two. Also whatever happens, I… We, will always be here for you." Rydel said.

"Thanks, that really means a lot." I said hugging her. Then we all walked in the hallways.

"Bye." The Lynch's said while walking away.

"Trish we have a lot of time, do you wanna walk around?" I asked.

"Sure," Trish said then we went walking around.

After a few minutes of walking we went down this one hallway, and we saw people saying things to Austin.

"Yo, that Dawson chick creamed your ass in the talent show!" Some kid said.

"Shut up!" Austin said, but they didn't listen.

"You should be ashamed that, that loser beat you. Your such a loser, dude!" Some other kid said.

"You better shut up or else!" He said, but they keep saying things. So I walked up to him.

"How does it feel blondie?" I asked.

"Fuck you Dawson! This is your fault, you did this!" He said pushing me out of the way making me fall. "Don't forget, don't think I'm not gonna make your life hell" Then he started walking off. And everyone started to laugh.

Then I saw him get stopped by Rocky and Riker with Rydel with them.

ROCKY'S POV.

Riker, Rydel and I were walking to our next class from the office when we heard screaming.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Not sure, let's go see." Riker said, than we went over to the screaming.

"Yo, that Dawson chick creamed your ass in the talent show!" Some kid said to Austin.

"Shut up!" Austin said, but everyone keep saying things.

"You should be ashamed that, that loser beat you. You're such a loser dude." Someone else said, what the?

"Shut up or else!" Austin said, but everyone keep going on.

"How does it feel Blondie?" Ally asked… Blondie? I'm confused.

"Fuck you Dawson! You did this!" Austin said pushing Ally to the floor.

"What the hell?" I asked Riker and Rydel.

"Don't forget! Don't think I'm not going to make your life hell!" Austin said to Ally then walked away, but me and Riker stopped him.

"What the hell Austin?" Riker asked Austin.

"Move!" Austin said pushing us out of the way and leaving.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Riker and Rydel.

"Not sure, I've never seen Austin this mad." Rydel said, than we went over to help Ally up.

"Ally? What? Were so confused, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ally said running off crying.

"Let's go find Dez to see if he knows what's going on. Since Dez is Austin's closest friend. We searched around a bit till we found him.

"Dez, we know your lying, don't make us hurt your family, your ginger bread family!" Riker said.

"NO YOU MONSTER!... Ok fine, I'll tell you!" He agreed.

"Good choice." We said.

"Ok, so you know when Austin… and well yours to… your guy's grandpa died?" He asked and we all nodded.

"Well have you noticed he has been acting different?"

"Well in the times we have seen him, he was never his old happy self. He was always a child at heart, than he just changed when our Grandpa died, until Ally came over. He looked like his old self again, but now he's back to his grumpy self since him and Ally got into that fight. He might even be even grumpier now." Rydel said, we all nodded agreeing with her.

"Ok well, he did change. He started hanging out with the wrong people and started to date Regina. He also turned into an ass. He and his friends started to bully Ally." Dez said.

"Wait Ally, Really?" I asked.

"Yep, Austin started it, then everyone started to call her a slut, or loser and other hurtful things. Austin and Regina were the most powerful couple at this school. Regina saw a threat in Ally because Austin spent so much time talking about her and talking to her. Well he was bullying her, but Regina saw it as a threat and saw something was going on. So Regina makes her life hell, and well then Austin broke up with Regina and started being nice to Ally and that's after he broke up with Regina then it looked like…" Dez was saying, but Rydel cut him off.

"So that's why Ally said she hated Austin when he first kissed her? He's a fuckin Bully!" Rydel said getting angry, and Rydel only curse when she's angry.

"Yeah, but once Austin and Ally started to hangout I saw his whole world light up! They really do have something special." Dez said."

"But then why is he bullying her again?" I asked

"Well Austin also has this "Rep" he liked to keep. So when people got picture of him and Ally together hanging out and kissing, people started to make fun of him. So he said everything was a lie and he was only playing with her mind. Which I think we all know is a lie. Well then he told everyone that Ally's Dad hit her and that her dad is a druggy pretty much. So Ally got back at him and he got pissed off. Well they keep going back and fourth, but I can tell that they are hurting in the inside." Dez finished.

"I still can't believe Austin would bully someone, let alone Ally." Rydel said. Then the bell rang. So we headed to our classed.

END OF THE DAY

When we got home, Austin wasn't there yet.

"Where's Aus?" Emily asked coming over to us.

"He's not here yet?" I asked, she shook her head no.

"Hmm?"

It was dinner and Austin still wasn't home yet. We were all quite, then we heard someone crying. We looked over to see Emily was crying.

"What wrong Em?" Rydel asked.

"What if he doesn't come home?" She said crying harder.

"Don't worry he will, I Promise." Then we heard the door opened. "Stay here Em, Riker and Rydel come with me" I said then we walked over to see Austin walking in.

"Austin, where the hell were you? Do you know how worried everyone was?" I asked.

"Who cares!" Austin said trying to push his way through us and go upstairs.

"You know you made Emily cry!" Rydel said and Austin had a look of guilt on his face, but shrugged it off and ran upstairs.

We all go back to the table and sat down.

"Was that Aus?" Emily asked.

"Yeah it was," I said.

"I wanna go see him." She said and was about to get up.

"Hun, he said he wasn't feeling good, so why don't you see him in the morning." Rydel said.

"Ok," Emily said while frowning then went to get ready for bed.

"So where was he?" Mimi asked me.

"He ummm… Not sure? He just said he was tired and didn't feel good and went upstairs" I lied well partly, he really never did tell us where he was.

"Oh ok" We finished eating and went to go watch TV. Then after a while we went upstairs and knocked on Austin's door.

"Go away!" Austin said.

"Come on Austin open up!" I said.

"No!"

"Let me handle it. I'll tell you what happens." Riker said.

RIKER'S POV.

"Austin it's just me open up!" I said.

"UGH! Fine!" Austin said then opened it up, his eyes are all red like he has been crying.

"Have you been crying?" I asked.

"Whaaaatt? No!" Austin lied.

"Austin!"

"Ok fine, I was!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, she is just making things worse! Why can't she just forgive me?" He said getting teary eyed.

"Who?" I asked.

"ALLY!" He screamed

"What happened?

"Stuff happened. I made a big mistake! I said some thing, like how I never really cared about her and she was there when I said it, but I didn't know at first. So when I heard her singing I went to go and talk to her, and she screamed at me. She's REALLY mad at me. I told her I really do care about her, but she won't believe me! She just keeps pushing me away!" He said now crying.

I haven't seen him cry in years ever since… Grandpa passed away.

"So your choice is to bully her? How does that make since?"

"It's her fault!" He said getting angry now.

"No Austin that gives you no right!" I said.

"GET OUT!" He screamed, really mad now and crying again.

AUSTIN'S POV.

"GET OUT!" I screamed pushing Riker out the door crying again. I haven't cried since… Grandpa died. What is happing? I closed the door on Riker and slid down it putting my head in my hands.

RYDEL'S POIV.

Rocky and I were waiting in my room for Riker to come back and tell us what happened. After a few minutes Riker came in.

"What happened?" I asked. Then he told us.

"He was crying?" Rocky and I asked.

"He was really upset," Riker said.

"Aw! He really does care about her!" I said.

"Yeah, but Ally won't believe him that he does care, so he has pretty much given up," Riker said.

"We have to make this better. Not sure how, but we need to find a way!" Rocky said. Then we all went to sleep because there's school tomorrow.

**(A/N, So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! I'm not sure when I can update again, because I haven't had a lot of time to write. My teachers have decided to give us a lot of test and quizzes lately, Well anyway, Please Review! See ya!)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**(A/N, Thanks for the reviews! You guys really put a smile to my face! Well hope you guys like this chapter, so please review! I don't own Austin and Ally or I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift)**

ALLY'S POV.

I got like no sleep last night, I can't stop thinking about Austin. Why did he have to lie! I believed him, I just don't know what to do anymore. I have been avoiding my Dad and I have barely been eating anything because I'm afraid to go near him. I sighed and forced my self out of bed and went to school.

RYDEL'S POV.

Riker and I were talking this morning about how we should see if we could get the principle to agree to do a masquerade ball. This is our plan to get Austin and ally together!

We walked into the office then came back out after a while and guess what? The Principle said we could have one! There's always a dance every year with different themes, so he said this year's dance theme can be a masquerade ball!

TRISH'S POV.

PERIOD 4

Yay, its lunch time! Ally has been really upset lately, after what happened with Austin. When they were together… or "together," They were the happiest I've ever seen them. Ally and I walked into the lunch room, got our lunch and sat down. Ally sat there for 10 minutes not eating anything. She didn't even eat yesterday either.

"Ally you need to eat," I told her.

"I'm not hungry!" She told me staring at her food.

"Have you been eating lately?" I asked. She got up and walked out of the lunch room. I sighed and got up and walked over to Dez who was on line to buy lunch.

"Dez, can I talk to you?" I asked him

"Sure," then we walked over to my table. Once we sat down, Rydel and Riker came over.

"Hey you're Trish, Ally's friend right?" Rydel asked me.

"Yeah, that's me. What's up?" I asked.

"Well I'm Rydel and this is Riker. We're Austin's cousins. You know everything that happened between Austin and Ally, right? She asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"We have a plan!" Riker said.

"Really, what?" Dez and I asked.

"Well, earlier today we went to the principle and asked if we could have a masquerade ball and he said yes!" Rydel said.

"So what does this have to do with Austin and ally?" I asked

"Well everyone has to wear masks. So no one will know who each other are, so we will some how get them to dance together. We know that they have this special relationship/ connection that they won't be able to leave each others side!" Rydel explained to us.

"That's brilliant, but one problem,"

"What?" Rydel, Riker and Dez asked.

"How will we get them to get them to go? There both miserable, I also don't think Ally has been eating because of the fight." I said.

"That's not good, but we have to get them to go!" Rydel said and her and Riker walked away.

"So, Trish what did you want me to come over here for?" Dez asked.

"For this," I said kissing him, "No, but really, I wanted a plan to get them back together. Meanwhile now we have a plan.

"Oh ok, well I'm gonna go check on Austin, so ill see you later." Dez said kissing me and leaving.

"Bye!" I said smiling then the bell rang.

Its 9th period, the last period of the day and I haven't seen Ally since lunch. I went around and finally found her at the piano in the a banded music room.

"Ally!" I said hugging her. She turned around and had red eyes.

"Have you been crying? And why have you skipped all your classes?" I asked.

"Yeah I have and I'm trying to avoid Austin," She said.

"Why? I heard he tried apologizing to you, but you won't trust him again."

"That's why I'm crying. I want to believe him, but I can't!" She said.

"Hey you know what I think will hear you up?" I asked.

"What?"

"There's going to be a masquerade ball this Friday you should come,"

"Why should I?" Ally asked

"Come on! I promise it will be fun, please please please please plea-"I keep saying until Ally cut me off.

"OK! Fine ill go!" She agreed."

"Yay!" I screamed hugging her.

"Ok now, let's go to gym," I said.

"Eh!" She said getting up.

We walked into gym and we were running the track today.

ALLY'S POV.

We are doing this partner running thing for gym. So you have a partner and you and that partner has to race the whole entire track. I don't want to do this! Well all I know is I need to win, with who ever I'm with!

"Ok so I'm going to pick your partners!" the Gym teacher said, we all groaned at that.

"Ok so…" The gym teacher said going through the list of people. "Austin and Ally"

"Of course," Austin and I groaned.

"Why do we have to always be partners?" Austin said.

"I don't know, why do you always have to be an ass." I said and walked away.

Then we started, Austin and I raced around the whole track, we tied, but now I'm so tired, I started to get dizzy. The teacher told us that when we finished the race we had to walk a lap so we started to walk. Then the next thing I know, I see darkness.

AUSTIN'S POV.

Damn! I didn't know Ally could run like that, right now we were just walking another lap, when the next thing I know is Ally's on the ground passed out.

"Someone help!" I screamed.

Then the gym teacher came over, with kids following him.

"What happened?" The gym teacher and Trish asked.

"We were just walking, then the next thing I know is, she's passed out on the floor," I said.

"Ok, well we got to take her to the nurse." The gym teacher said.

"Austin carry her to the nurse!" Trish demanded.

"What, why me?" I asked.

"What if she's really hurt?" Trish asked.

"Fine!" I said picking her up. Once we got to the Nurse, Nurse Wendy asked us what happened.

"We raced a lap around the track then she just passed, I think she worked herself to hard." I said.

"Well I think it could be that, but she also hasn't been eating," Trish said.

"What? Why hasn't she been eating?" I asked.

"I say because of you!" Trish said to me.

"What? Why me?" I asked.

"Why do you think? But she also has been avoiding her Dad." Trish said.

"Whatever, will she be ok?" I asked Wendy.

"Not sure yet, but I bet she will be just fine." Wendy said.

"Thanks!" Both me an Trish said.

ALLY'S POV.

I woke up to find me in the nurse.

"Oh good your up!" Nurse Wendy said.

"What happened, how did I get in here?" I asked.

"A blonde carried you in here because you passed out and a Latina girl came with him." She told me.

Why would Austin carry me in here? Why would Trish let him.

"Now I have a question. Have you been eating?"

"Not really," I said.

"That's not good, you need to eat." Wendy told me.

"I know I just…"

"I know it's hard, whatever you're going through, but you can't hurt yourself over it, you need to eat."

"Ok I will, can I go home now?" I asked

"Sure." She said then I left.

FRIDAY- MASQUARDE BALL **(A/N, I couldn't think of what else to right, so I'm just gonan go to the Masquerade ball!)**

ALLY'S POV.

So it's Friday, the Masquerade ball is tonight. I'm still not sure it's a good idea to go. So since I'm still trying to avoid Austin, and were not talking to each other I had to work on the duet by myself. Right now I'm in my room waiting for Trish. She said she has the perfect dress and mask I can wear. Also Rydel is coming over to help.

RING!

My door bell rang, so I walked down to see Rydel and Trish already in there dress's.

"Oh my god, you guys look amazing!" I said.

"THANKS!" They both said.

"But you're going to look even better!" Trish said.

"Yeah, right!" I said sarcastically

"No trust me you will! Now let's start"

2 HOURS LATER

I do have to say I look amazing with the mask on you can't even tell it's me. I'm wearing a red dress and it ends before my knees.

"See, I told you, you would look even better than us!" Trish said.

"Thanks guys," I said hugging them.

AUSTIN'S POV.

"Austin you're going!" Riker keep telling me.

"WHY! I don't want to go!" I said.

"Austin you're going, even if me and Riker have to drag you out of this house!" Rocky said.

"Fine!" I agreed.

"You made the right choice! Now we have the perfect thing for you to wear." Riker said. They handed me a black tux with a red tie and red shoes. I must say I did look pretty hot!"

"Thanks guys!" I said doing a hand shake with them.

"No problem bro, now put your mask on!" Riker said handing me a mask. I looked in the mirror and you can't even tell it's me. I bet no one will now who I am. Especially because I would never wear something like this, but the point of a masquerade ball is for you not to know who the other person it.

"Alright let's go!" Rocky said.

So we got in the car and drove off to the dance. Good thing Regina has had the stomach virus and hasn't been at school and won't be at this dance.

**(A/N, So what did you guys think? This chapter might have not been that good, but its just to start off the Masquerade Ball. Then next chapter will be at the ball! Well please review!) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**(A/N, Hey guys! I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I was so busy over spring break and then my computer stopped working, so I had to go to my aunt so she can fix it. Well now it's fixed so I will update it now! Thanks so much for the Reviews! Special thanks to ****Alyssa Newel for reviewing pretty much every single one of my chapters! It means a lot! Well hope you like this chapter and please Review! I don't own Austin and Ally!)**

ALLY'S POV.

Once we got to the dance, we went inside. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Guys, can you tell who anyone is?" I asked.

"Nope, but that's the point." Rydel said.

"Hey! How is everyone doing?" Our president of our class grade, Kira asked.

"Good!" Everyone in the dance screamed.

"Alright now, there's only 1 big rule! You can not! Let be repeat, You can not tell ANYONE who you are! Got it?" Kira asked.

"Yep!" everyone said.

RYDEL'S [OV.

"Alright let's dance," I said then we went over to dance. We dance for about 10 minutes then I told them I would be right back. I then went over to Riker and pulled him away from Austin and Rocky.

"What's up?" Riker asked.

"Ok so, I'll say is anyone else thirsty? Then make Ally go in front. Then when were walking to the table we leave her by herself. You do the same thing with Austin. Then lets hope for the best when they are at the table alone." I said.

"Got it!" Riker said then we started the plain.

ALLY'S POV.

"Hey is anyone else thirsty?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah," Trish and I said.

Then we walked over to the table. Since it was crowded I went in and out through people, with Rydel and Trish behind me. Once I got to the table I turned around and Trish and Rydel were gone.

AUSTIN'S POV.

"Anyone else thirst?" Riker asked.

"Yeah," Rocky and I said. Then we walked over to the table. Me in front since we had to squezze through people. Once I turned around Rocky and Riker weren't there.

NO POV. Austin an Ally both started to walk backwards then they bumped into each other.

"Sorry," They both said.

"It's ok," They both said again.

Then they started to laugh because they were talking at the same time.

"Well what brings you over here?" Austin asked Ally.

"Well, me and … my friends were supposed to be getting drinks with me, but they ditched me, you?" Ally asked.

"Same! We were all walking, then I turned around and they were gone." Austin said.

"Wow, we have good friends," Ally said while laughing, they both were thinking they sounded familiar to each other, but shrugged it off.

"Well since we can't tell each other our names… How bout you can call me Romeo." Austin said.

"Really, Romeo? why?" Ally asked.

"It's from my favorite movies."

"Hmm… Interesting, well if you're Romeo, I guess you can call me Juliet."

"Well Juliet since our friends ditched us, want to hangout?" Austin asked.

"Sure!"

"Well my Juliet may I have this dance?" Austin asked in a accent and bowed down, waving his hand.

"I would be delighted to." Ally said doing a curtsy.**(A/N, I'm not sure if that's right, so sorry if it isn't.) **

Then Austin grabbed Ally's hand and walked to the middle of the dance floor.

AUSTIN'S POV.

Once I grabbed "Juliet's" hand, I felt a familiar spark, but I'm not sure from where.

ALLY'S POV.

Once "Romeo" took my hand I felt this familiar spark, but I'm not quite sure where its from.

RYDEL'S POV.

"OMG GUYS! IT WORKED!" I screamed and high fived everyone.

"They will be falling and getting soon for sure! I has to work!" Riker said.

"Well lets wait and see!" I said.

ALLY'S POV.

Romeo and I have been dancing and having a fun time, than they decided to put on a slow song. So Romeo put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck.

"I really wish we could tell each other who we are." Romeo said.

"Well I know you as Romeo, so maybe one day I will know the real you, but for now lets not worry about that. Let's just have fun." I said.

"Alright." He agreed. Then we stayed in a comfortable silence. Since he was taller than me, I put my head on his chest. Then after a minute or so I looked up. He looked down at the same exact time.

"Even though I don't know who you are, you look absolutely beautiful tonight." He told me and then I looked down blushing, being shy all of a sudden.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Hey look at me." He said lifting my head from my chin. "You don't need to be shy. You really are the most beautiful one here tonight."

"You're just saying that." I said.

"no I'm not, you really are!" He said smiling.

"Thanks!" I said smiling back. Then we just stood there staring into each others eyes. Then he started to lean in and so did I. Then our lips touched. I felt a spark once they touched, it felt familiar, but I decided to shrug it off. Then we pulled away smiling and out of breath.

"Wow… that was-" I was saying when he cut me off.

"Amazing!" Romeo said smiling.

"Ok everyone its time for some games!" Kira announced. Everyone started to cheer.

"Ok so in the other gym there are all these arcade games, or if you wanna go outside you can play miniature gold, or you can just stay in here and dance." Kira said.

"OH, I LOVE MINATURE GOLF!" I screamed, jumping up and down. Romeo just started to laugh at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…" He said smiling.

"No, tell me!"

"Nothing, it's just that you're cute." He said laugh.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." I said flirting.

"You're cute when you flirt." He said flirting back.

"Thanks! NOW TO MINATURE GOLF!" I screamed about to run to the door, but he pulled my wrist back.

"You gonna wait for me?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah, well come on slow poke!" Then we ran outside, hand in hand and started to play golf!

We started playing and Romeo was betting me, by a lot. He keeps getting holes in one. I keep getting 3's, 4's, 5's, ect.

"I thought you loved golf?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah I do, but I never said I was good at it."

"Well here let me help you." He said. Then he did that cliché move were a guy puts his arms around the girl and helps them, but I'm not complaining, but I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"What?" He asked me.

"Nothing, it's just that, that's such a cliché move." I said, but then added. "but I like it."

"Well good, ok so you go like this then pull back and… BAM! Hole in one!" He said, and in deed I got a hole in one.

"YEAH!" I screamed and hugged him. We played miniature golf for about an hour, than the dance ending.

"Well Juliet, since I can't walk you home can I walk you over to the parking lot." I nodded then we walked hand in hand to the parking lot in a comfortable silence.

"I had fun tonight. Thanks for spending it with me "Romeo"" I said while hugging him. We pulled away from the hug, but not to far, just so we can see each other face.

"Me too, even though we don't know each other, this has been one of the best nights I've had in a while." He said. You made me forget the past weeks that have been bad." He told me.

"Me too." I agreed. Then we leaned in and kissed again. We were pretty much making out when I got a text saying that Trish's mom was here.

"I have to go," I said sadly. We shared one last kiss then went our separate ways. Trish texted me to come over to where car was here and Rydel are sleeping over. Trish's mom is taking us to my house!

TRISH'S POV.

"See! It's working!" Rydel said as we watched Austin and Ally in the parking lot. When we were leaving, we went closer to hear what they were saying.

"Aww!" Everyone said.

"Well we have to go, Rydel tell us what Ally says when you get home tomorrow and we will tell you what Austin says." Riker said while leaving.

"Hey Rydel, my Mom texted me saying she is here, lets go." I said then we walked over and got into my car!

**(A/N, Hey guys! What did you think? So yeah, does anyone else not get the fact of how people can't tell who you are with a mask on in like movie or what I just wrote about. Yeah I never get why, because you can TOTALLY tell who the other person is, but for the plan that I have for this story I needed it to be like this! So hope you liked it and please review! Bye!)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**(A/N, I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. After this update I'm not sure when I'm gonna be able to update again because school is almost over, so finals and regents are coming up. I also have softball. Well thanks so much for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!)**

TRISH'S POV.

We all walk into Ally's room and sit down on her bed. Rydel and I look over to see Ally smiling like we haven't seen her smile in a while.

"So I'm guessing your night was good?" I asked her. All she did was smile wider and nod.

"So tell us everything!" Rydel said

"Ok well, once you guys ditched me." She said glaring at us. So we put our hands up in defense and she started laughing.

"Well I turned around to talk to you guys, but you weren't there and then I bumped into someone. Since we didn't and couldn't know each others names, we called each other, Romeo and Juliet." Ally told us.

"Why?" Both Me and Rydel asked.

"Well he said it was his favorite movie, I said why not, so that's why we called each other that."

"Aw! That's so cute!" Rydel said.

"Ok so go on!" I said.

"Well we slow danced, and we kissed a few times!" Ally said blushing.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Amazing!" Ally sighed happily. "It felt strangely familiar, but I shrugged it off. He was so sweet and just his kisses where even better."

"Aww! Well, what else happened?" I asked.

"Well, after we danced we went and played miniature golf. I was doing really bad, so he decided to help me. I know so cliché, but I don't care." She said then she told us the rest of her night.

"So? What does this mean? Are you going to find out who it is?" I asked.

"Duh! Also maybe we can be together when we really meet!"

Then I had a plan so I started to cough really loud.

"Trish are you ok?" Both Rydel and Ally asked.

"Water!" I said between coughs.

"Ok be right back!" Ally said getting up to get water.

Then I stopped and Rydel looked confused.

"I pretend, to get her out of the room, I have a plan!"

"Oh, ok what is it?" Rydel asked.

"Ok so let's ask questions to Ally and get her to answer them. I'm going to record it, because I have a feeling when she finds out it's Austin that she is going to back out on her words." I said.

"Ahh, I got ya, Start coughing again I here her." Rydel said then I started to cough again.

"Here you water." Ally said handing me the water.

"Thanks" I said.

"So Ally we have a few questions." Rydel said.

"Ok?" Ally said confused.

"So what if when you find out who your person is, and what that person is like, like what if he is a nerd and really ugly? Would you still go out with him?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ally said.

"What if he was one of those jerky guys?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?" I asked.

"I really don't care who he is or how ugly he is, what we had tonight was something special. He's different. It's just we have this connection, I don't care who it is." Ally explained.

"Aww!" Rydel and I said.

"Well I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning." I said and went in my sleeping bag. Then I heard Ally say "Typical Trish." I laughed at that, then we all went to sleep.

RIKER'S ROV.

Once we got home, we followed Austin into his room. He fell on his bed and sighed happily with a smile on his face.

"So, I'm guessing your night went well?" Rocky asked.

"Even better then well. Thanks for taking me you guys! Also ditching me!" Austin said while he glared at us. We put our hands up in defense.

"No, but really thanks. If you guys didn't make me go or ditch me, I would still be moping around and never got to meet my Juliet!" He said happily.

"Well than your welcome! So what happened?" I asked Austin.

"Well once you guys ditched me, I bumped into someone and since we couldn't tell each other our names, I told her to call me Romeo. So she said then to call her Juliet. So then we danced and we kissed during to slow dance."

"Yeah, nice dude!" I said high fiving him.

"But there was this strange familiar feeling when we touched and kissed. Well whatever, I need to figure out who she is. I'm going to on Monday. Ok well back to my story, after we danced we played miniature golf. Perfect night… Well guys I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning!" Austin said and went to sleep.

"Well so far our plan is working!" I said to Rocky then we went to sleep and waited for Rydel to get home in the morning.

RYDEL'S POV.

We all woke up in the morning and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"So Ally, where's your dad?" Trish asked.

"He's at a convention, thank god to that!" Ally said. Then after we ate, I told Trish and Ally I had to go. WE said goodbye then I went home.

Once I got home I went upstairs to go into my room, but instead I got pulled in Riker's room.

"Wow, what you couldn't have just told me to come in?" I asked.

"Nope! Now what did Ally say?" Riker asked.

"Well, she told me that it was one of her best nights in a long time. She also said that no matter what, who ever was with her last night, she would go out with him. She said she doesn't car if he was a nerd, ugly or even a jerk. She also said that they had a special connection.

"Austin also said no matter what, that he was going to find who he was with last night." Riker told me.

"This is great!" I said then we high fived each other.

(Nothing else happened over the weekend.)

MONDAY

ALLY'S POV.

Ring! I picked up my phone to see who it was, it was Trish.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey ally, Do you want a ride to school?" Trish asked me.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks!" I said.

Once Trish got here, I went into her car with her.

"So Ally, you ready to find out who your Romeo is?" Trish asked.

"DEFIENTILLY!" I said smiling.

"Who do you think it is?" Trish asked.

"I have no idea!" I said.

After a few minutes, we arrived at school.

"Ready?" Trish asked.

"Lets do this!" I said then we walked into school.

AUSTIN'S POV.

I woke up, got ready for school and went downstairs.

"Hey guys." I said to everyone with a smile on my face.

"Someone's happy, what happened last night?" My mom asked me.

"Were you with Princess Ally?" Emily asked.

I sighed while thinking about her, but shrugged it off. I'm done with her. She won't forgive me, so why should I try and anyway I have Juliet now.

"No Em, I wasn't" I said to Emily.

"Then why are you so happy?" Emily asked me, while I picked her up in my arms.

"Well at the dance, I meet someone." I said with a smile.

"Well I guess this someone is very special, who is this someone?" My mom asked.

"I'm not sure we weren't allowed to tell each other, so I called her Juliet. I'm going to figure out who she is today." I said.

"Well you better get going, you don't want to be late." My mom said. Then me, Riker, Rocky, and Rydel drove to school.

"So Austin, how are you going to figure out who your Juliet is?" Riker asked me.

"Well I was thinking about putting up signs saying "who is the girl I was with last night." Then they have to tell me what we called each other and how we meet." I told them.

"Seems like a plan!" Riker said.

Once we arrived at school, we went inside and I put up posters. Then waited for fourth perios to go to the spot where it says to meet me on the poster.

ALLY'S POV.

Me and Trish walked into the school and meet up with Rydel.

"Hey guys!" Rydel greeted us.

"Hey!" Trish and I said.

"So Ally, lets go looking for your man!" Rydel said. We all walked around for a while then I saw a poster on the wall. It said, "Hey it's me Austin! So I'm looking for the girl I was with at the dance. So if you were the one… How did we meet after our friends ditched us? Also what did we call each other the whole night?"

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" I complained.

"What?" Rydel and Trish asked me.

"Nope it can't be Austin! No!" I said denying it.

"Ally I think it is. You said it yourself. When you guys touched and kissed, didn't you feel this familiar spark? You also said, no matter who it is, you were going to go out with him, because what you guys have is special."

"No I didn't"

"Yeah you did!" They both said.

"No! And you have no proof!"

"Oh Ally, but we do!" Trish said. Then she replayed me saying all those things.

"Well that still doesn't mean Austin is my Romeo!" I said.

"Ok ready… How did you meet after our friends ditched us?" Trish read off the poster. "So Ally how did you guys meet?"

"Well you guys ditched me and we bumped into each other at the snack stand." I said rolling my eyes.

"What nickname did we call each other?" Trish read. "See Ally! You called him Romeo and he called you Juliet! In the poster it says after out friends ditched us and what nicknames! Ally, you were there with Austin!" Trish said.

"Oh my god! Do you really think so?" I asked.

"Yes!" Trish and Rydel screamed.

"Well I guess… I'm gonna go tell him!" I said. Then we went and waited till fourth period to go tell Austin.

NO POV.

What they didn't know is that someone was listing on in there conversation.

**(A/N, So what did you guys think? Please review! I'm not sure when I can upload again, so sorry if it takes me awhile. Ill try updating on Friday, but no promises. Well bye! Please review!)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**(A/N, PLEASE READ! Thanks so much for reviewing and sorry I haven't updated in a long time. And thank you ****Cupcake123, and I'm 15! Oh and yes I DEFFINETLY think Austin and Ally become a couple again! Also thanks so much for reviewing and standing up for me, since I haven't updated in a while! Oh and by the way, I told you guys that I don't know when I was going to update again. I have finals and Regents coming up that I NEED to study for. So Lmfao123 by leaving me mean comments will not help me to update faster. This is also for Lmfao and everyone, If you want me to update and not study, then wind up failing my classes, then lets be it. BUT THEN, that would mean I would get EVERYTHING taken away from me and not be able to update for even longer! So Lmfao, it's not some lame excuse. **

**So everyone please, if I don't update, don't get mad at me. I don't think I will be able to update until all my regents and finals are done with!... Sorry for all the people that have been reading and standing up for me, I really just needed to get that out, and thanks for everyone who is supporting this story, and hasn't given up on it, since I take a while to update! So now on with the story! Hope you like it! Please review!)**

REGINA'S POV.

"Hey, Cassidy, I have to- Do you hear that?" I said then we walked over and saw the little slut talking to her fat friend and a girl I've never seen before. She's pretty, why would she be hanging out with them? Anyway, then we started to listen in on there conversation.

"No, it can't be!" The little slut complained. What can't be?

"What?" The fat Latina and pretty girl asked.

"Nope, it cant be Austin! NO!" Ally said.

"What are they talking about?" Cassidy asked. Then we looked at what they were looking at. It was a poster of stuff saying how Austin is trying to find his Mystery girl.

"Yeah right, like it would be that slut." I said to Cassidy.

"Ummm… I wouldn't be so sure about that, listen." Cassidy told me.

"Ally, I think it is, you said it yourself. When you touched and kissed you felt this familiar spark. You said no matter what, who ever it was, you would go out with them, because what u have is something special.

"Yeah, well I won't let that happen." I muttered.

We keep listing to see if anything else we could get, so I can make sure she doesn't get with Austin. We listened then heard something important.

"Well, it still doesn't mean it's Austin!" The slut said.

"Ok ready, how did u meet, after our friends ditched us?" Latina read off the poster. "So Ally how did you meet?"

"Well you guys ditched me and we bumped into each other at the snack stand." Ally said rolling her eyes.

"What nickname did we call each other? See Ally! You called him Romeo and he called you Juliet! In this poster it says after our friends ditch us and what nicknames? YOU WERE THERE WITH AUSTIN!" Latina said freaking out.

"Oh my god… Do you really think so?"

"YES!"

"Well, I guess… I'm gonna go tell him!" Ally said, then they left to go find Austin.

"Cassidy! We can't let this happen! We need to make Austin believe us and not her! We have to beat her to him, but he won't believe if it was me though. He will believe if it was you though! So go tell him you where his Juliet!" I demanded her.

"Ok," Cassidy squeaked and then we went to go find Austin before Ally did. Once we found Austin down the hallway, we then ran up to him.

"Austin, I know who your girl is or should I say your Juliet!" I said to him.

"Who?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Me." Cassidy said stepping towards him.

AUSTIN'S POV.

"Me" This girl said while coming towards me. Well I got to say, she is hot. She could be my girl.

"Ok so, answer the questions." I told her.

"Well I called you Romeo and you called me Juliet." She told me.

"Good, now how did we meet?" I asked her.

"Well our friends ditched us and we bumped into each other. She told me.

"Well, you right! I guess your my Juliet!" I said smiling. I then put my arm around her and gave her a hug, but this hug felt different, it didn't have that familiar spark. I just decided to shake it off. "So mystery girl, what's your real name?"

"Cassidy." She told me.

"Well Cassidy, since your my Juliet, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Of course! Well I'll talk to you later, bye!" Cassidy said and walked away with Regina. YES! I FOUND MY JULIET!

REGINA'S POV.

"YES, He believe us!" I said to Cass. Then we saw the little slut was watching us the whole time. Then she walked over to Austin and they were talking, then she ran off crying. "Yes! Good work Cass!" Then we walked off laughing. That will teach her from ever stealing my man!

ALLY'S POV.

Once we got by Austin we sae Regina and this girl Cassidy talking to Austin. Me, Trish, and Rydel went closer to listen.

"Ok so answer the questions." Austin told her.

"Well I called you Romeo and you called me Juliet." Cassidy told him.

"W-What? H-how did she know that!" I asked Trish and Rydel.

"Good and how did we meet?" Austin asked Cassidy.

"Well our friends ditched us and we bumped into each other." Cassidy replied.

"How does she know that?!" Trish asked me.

"EH! It was probably Regina's plan, so I wouldn't get Austin! They were listening to our conversation!" I said angrily.

"Well, your right, I guess your my mystery girl." He said smiling at Cassidy. "So what's your name?"

"Cassidy" She told him.

"Well Cassidy, since you're my mystery girl, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her.

"Of course! Well talk to you later, bye!" Cassidy said and walked away from Austin.

"I'm sorry Ally." Trish and Rydel said while hugging me, but I wasn't going to give up and lose him again. So I started to walk over to him, but got pulled back by the wrist.

"what are you doing?" Trish asked.

"I'm going to tell him, that he has the wrong girl!" Trish let go of me and I walked over to Austin. While, Trish and Rydel were watching from afar.

"What do you want FREAK!" Austin asked me.

"I wanted to tell you, that you have the wrong girl."

"Oh really? Then who is my girl? You?" Austin said laughing.

"Actually yes." I said, and he just laughed more.

"Yeah right, now get out of here! I already know who my real Juliet is and its not you!" He said and started to walk away.

"I'm not lying! I am! You my Romeo!" I screamed at him and all he did was stick up his middle finger and walk away. So I ran away crying.

TRISH POV.

"Ally, wait!" Rydel and I said, while running off to stop her from crying so much. We finally caught up to her after a while.

"I'M DONE! I KNEW HE WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME!" She said giving up now.

"Ally don't give up!"

"NO I'M DONE! HE DOESN'T GIVE A FUCK! SO WHY SHOULD I!" Ally said and turned around and started to walk away, but me and Rydel followed her.

Then we all went through the day ignoring Austin. We were all walking out to go home when Dallas came up to us.

"Hey Ally!" Dallas said to Ally.

"H-Hey Dallas." Ally stuttered.

"So… I was wondering are you free tonight?" Dallas asked her.

"YES! I'm mean sure, y-yeah!" Ally said nodding.

"Cool!" Dallas said laughing. "So I'll pick you up at 5?"

"Yep, that's perfect." Ally said smiling. Then Dallas walked away.

"Oh my god!" Ally screamed, when Dallas was put of ear shot.

"Who was that?" Rydel asked.

"That was Dallas, Ally's pretty much had a crush on him since like the 5th grade, but Ally I thought you didn't like him anymore and you liked Austin?" I asked Ally.

"Well, I guess because once Austin I started to like Austin, that I didn't really pay much attention to really think about Dallas, but now seeing that Austin doesn't give a shit about me and has a new girlfriend, why not go out with Dallas." Ally told us.

RYDEL'S POV.

This isn't good! Austin thinks Cassidy is his Juliet and not Ally! And now Ally has pretty much given up on Austin and is going out with Dallas! I have to tell Riker and Rocky about this!

"Well guys, I have to go, so I'll talk to you later." I said to them.

"Bye!" They said then I left.

Once I got home I ran in the house and Austin, Riker and Rocky were all on the couch. So I ran over to them and pointed to Riker and Rocky.

"You two, Follow me!" I said, then they got up and Austin looked at us confused.

"You stay!" I told him. He said ok and put his hands up in defense. Then Me, Riker, and Rocky went into my room, and we started talking.

"What's wrong?" Riker asked.

"We have a problem! Austin thinks this girl Cassidy is his Juliet and not Ally! Ally, Trish, and I watched Cassidy say everything that was on the paper because Regina and Cassidy were listing to what we had said before that. They were listing to our conversation. So he believes Cassidy and Ally said she wasn't going to lose him again, so she went up to him and told him it was her and not Cassidy and he wouldn't believe her. So he walked away laughing at her and Ally ran way crying. So then at the end of the day this guy Dallas goes up to Ally and Ally has pretty much liked this guy since the 5th grade and Dallas asked her out, and Ally said yes. There going out tonight. This isn't good!" I finished saying.

"What the hell is wrong with Austin! He keeps ruining everything with Ally! We have to fix this!" Riker said.

**(A/N, So what did you guys think? Please review! AND REMEMBER I WILL PROBABLY NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE! I have to pass all my finals and regents! So please don't get made at me when I don't update. Thanks for everyone who is supporting my story! It really means a lot to me that you guys read this! Well bye!) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**(A/N, Hey guys, THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS! I really hope I can pass my finals, and with all your guy's reviews I think I will be able to get through this! So I decided to update one more time, then I mostly won't be able to update until my finals and regents are done. Also my friend Jesse is going to type most of this for you guys, so you can thank her! I have so much written, but never have time to type it out. Well, lets get on with the story then! Please review! Hope you enjoy!)**

AUSTIN'S POV.

I was sitting on the couch when Riker, Rocky, and Rydel came back down the stairs over to me. Riker comes up to me and smacks me against the head.

"What the heck was that for?" I screamed.

"For being an idiot!" Riker yelled back.

"Why am I an idiot?!" I asked.

"Who is your Juliet?" Rocky asked me.

"Cassidy!" I said defensively that got me another smack, but this time from Rydel. "OWW! What the heck!"

"You're such an idiot! Cassidy is not your girl!" Rydel said to me.

"Yes she is!" I argued

"No she isn't!" Rydel argued back.

"Oh yeah? Then who is?" I asked while rolling my eyes

"Don't make me smack you again!" She said. I put my hands up in defense.

"Your Juliet is Ally!" She told me.

"Oh not you guys too! First she says it now you! Stop lying." I said.

"Were not lying! Did it feel the same kissing Cassidy as it did with Juliet?" Riker asked.

"Well not really."

"When you kissed Juliet did it feel familiar?" asked Rydel.

"Yeah, well I guess." I said.

"Think back to when you kissed Ally, then compare it to Juliet." Rydel told me.

RYDEL'S POV

We waited for Austin to answer. I think we got him.

"Ok so maybe they were similar, but that doesn't mean my Juliet is Ally and not Cassidy." Austin said. UGH! You know what, I'm coming out and telling him the truth.

"Ok you know what, I'm coming out and saying it!" I was saying.

"Say what?" Austin asked me.

"Me, Riker, Rocky, and Trish planned you and Ally to get together at the dance.

"Riiiight." Austin said sarcastically.

"We did, we all ditched you both so you would wind up hanging out." I said then Riker finshed for me.

"We knew that you guys have this special relationship that you would hang out and not leave each others side, but now once again you have ruined it with her!" Riker finished and that left Austin speechless.

"Fuck!" Austin said and right when he said then his mom/ our aunt and Emily walked in.

"Austin I thought I taught you not to use that kind of language." Mimi said.

"Sorry!" Austin huffed.

"What's wrong?" Emily and Mimi asked.

"Austin messed up with Ally again." I told her.

"What happened this time?" Mimi asked.

"Well at the dance he was with Ally, but he didn't know that, and when he was trying to figure out who it was, Mr. Stubborn over here" I said pointing at Austin, "Decided not to believe Ally when she told him it was her and pick a different girl."

"Austiiiiin!" Emily said whining and running up to him punching him in the legs.

"OW! Why Em!" Austin asked.

"You have to fix this!" Emily said.

"You're right I'm gonna go fix it!" Austin said then went to walk out the door.

"You can't fix it right now!" I told him and he stopped in his tracks.

"why not?" Austin asked.

"She's on a date." I said

"What?! With who?!" Austin screamed.

"Dallas"

"What? When did this happen?!"

"At the end of the day, Dallas went up to Ally and asked her out. She said yes and now they're going out tonight!" I told him.

"B-but I thought she liked me." Austin said.

"She said, well since you weren't giving her a chance and didn't like her, that she said why not go out with him. Trish even said that Ally has liked him since the 5th grade, but has recently forgot about him because she had you around."

"I totally messed this up!" Austin said

"Yeah you did!" Everyone said in the room said in unison.

"UGH!" Austin said then stormed out the door.

"Should we go get him?" Rocky asked.

"No just let him. Whenever he gets like this he leaves for a few hours then comes back."

"Where does he go?" I asked

"He goes to a place where grandpa used to always take him." Mimi told us.

TRISH'S POV.

I am helping Ally out, trying to find the perfect thing to wear tonight.

"What about this?" She asked me holding up a dress.

"Eh! Too…. Tacky." I told her.

"Eh! You dislike everything I pick." Ally said. The truth is a lot of these dresses are really cute, but she shouldn't be going on a date with Dallas, so I'm just going to say I dislike everything.

"You know what! I'm wearing this one! If you like it or not." She told me and went to the bathroom with a black skirt and a beige polka dot shirt and a brown belt to make it look like its attached. I do have to say it's really cute! She then comes out, does her hair, and puts on some makeup on. Then Dallas picked her up and they left.

ALLY'S POV.

Dallas brought me to a fancy dinner and we got inside and sat down at a booth.

"This place is so beautiful Dallas." I told him. He smiled at me, than the waiter came over.

"How can I help you today?" We told him what we wanted then he came back a little while later with our order. We ate and then left the restaurant.

"So where to now?" I asked.  
"we are going to go play… miniature golf!" He told me.

"Yay! I love that game!"

"Well that's awesome! Let's go!"

Then we both got there and started playing, me losing.

"Here let me help you." He told me then he did the cliché move. This reminded me of the dance with Austin, except with Dallas. I don't know… it's not the same, but I decided to shrug it off."

Once we were done playing he took me home.

"I had a really fun time tonight. Thank you Dallas."

"You so very welcome!" He said, than we leaned in and kissed. With Dallas it was rough and not as passionate and just there wasn't really a spark, but I decided to leave it alone and sink into the kiss. Then we pulled away.

"So Ally, I have a question for you!" Dallas said.

"And that is?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." He asked me sheepishly.

"I would love to." I said then we kissed again and I went inside. Once I got inside my dad was home. Crap! I forgot he was going to be home.

**(A/N, So what did you guys think? I know this chapter isn't that long but it's something to hold you guys up! So I have finals and regents for the next two weeks, I might be able to update in between my two regents because I have global then 5 days before my geometry regents, but I'm not making any promises. Well hope you guys liked this chapter and please review! Bye!)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**(A/N, THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! You guys are really awesome! So guess what? Ok I'll tell you! ALL MY REGENTS ARE DONE! I'm not sure I passed yet, but there done with! So do you know what that means? It means ill most likely get to update more! Oh by the way… Lmafo123 SHUT UP! No one gives a shit what you have to say, if you don't like the times I update then don't read my story! Sorry everyone else, for that… Oh and Lexi I do like Harry Potter why do you ask? Lol, Anyway hope everyone likes this chapter! Enjoy!)**

ALLY'S POV.

"H-hey Dad" I said scared. He took a step towards me and I toke a step back.

"Don't!" I said, then he stepped back and looked like he was going to cry.

"I-I'm so SORRY ALLY! MY BABY ALLY! I never meant to hurt you." He told me now crying, so I started to cry to.

"Well you did so…"

"I-Its just been so hard and you look so much like your mother." He was saying, but I cut him off.

"So that gives you the right to hit me!" I raised my voice saying.

"No, but I have known your mother since the age you are now and seeing you makes me really miss her."

"YOU DON'T THINK I MISS HER TOO?" I screamed.

"No I do, and you don't know how sorry I am." He said, and I looked at his face and it wasn't a face I have seen in a long time. In his face I could see he really means it. "I want to get better, I really do. I called Mike and Mimi and they invited me over to help me. We're going over there tomorrow. Ally I NEVER want to hurt you ever again! I promise!"

"I-I know that our relationship will never be the same, but I can tell you wont hurt me again and really do want to get better, and I want you to get better too… So I will come.

"Thank you so much!" He said hugging me. I then hugged back.

"I've really missed you Dad. I want my old Dad back."

"I want the old me back too." My Dad said, then we ate dinner and I went upstairs took a shower than went to bed.

MORNING

I woke up to find my phone ringing, so I looked at the caller ID, to find out that it's Austin. I ignored it and got up to get dresses and after that I got a call from Dallas.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey babe," I cringed at that word. "So I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school?"

I nodded than realized he couldn't see me. "Sure"

"Ok I'll pick you up in 10" He said than we both hung up. I waited 10 minutes and than Dallas arrived and I said bye to my Dad and we left.

"Hey Babe," Dallas said, making me cringe again, than we kissed and he drove us to school. Once we got there, we walked inside holding hands. Then that's when all the questions started to be asked. Like…

"I thought you liked Austin, what happened to Austin?"

"Aren't you and Austin dating?"

Oh and "look the slut put a curse on Dallas and now he's under her spell"

Oh and what about this one… "Aren't you pregnant with Austin's baby?" Everyone just keep asking all these ridiculous questions. Like seriously, pregnant with Austin's baby? What the hell!

Dallas squeezed my hand and stood up for me.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP EVERYONE! I'm not under a spell, she's not dating Austin, she's dating me! And she's most definitely not pregnant!" Dallas yelled, then everyone just started to whisper and we walked away to class.

AUSTIN'S POV.

I walked into school to see Dallas and Ally walking inside hand in hand. WHAT! After one date there already dating! So I followed them and than I heard everyone start to asked questions to Ally. Here's the best one, so I guess Ally is pregnant with my baby! Like what the hell! UGH! I then stormed of to my class and I was sitting in my seat when I had a good view of the door. I saw Dallas and Ally kissing. Then she walked in the class. Normally she would at least give me a little eye contact, but no this time nothing, not even one little glance! She just sat in her seat. Than this is how it goes for the whole day, her ignoring me! I also had to suffer through watching her and Dallas make out. Why can't that be me? Oh right! Because I'm a dick, why does this always happed! It is 8th period now and I'm walking to the class having my head down not talking to anyone.

"Hey Boyfriend!" Cassidy said coming up to me and hugging me from behind.

"Hey," I said dully.

CASSIDY'S POV.

I don't even know why I agreed with Regina to go out with Austin. I mean yeah he's hot, but I just don't like him like that, I actually really like Dallas, but now he's going out with Ally. What a turn of events. I really do think Austin and Ally belong together, but I have to do what Regina tells me to do. She will make my life worse if I don't. Ok let me tell you my story. Ok so I moved her and at my old school, I was unpopular and was bullied. Regina was my friend already because our parents know each other. Well she's somewhat my friend, but when my family and I moved over to this school. Regina said she make me into a popular, but if I do something wrong, she said she would tell everyone my past and yeah. I can't go back to no one liking me. I used to get so depressed and cut my self. I was also anorexic, but ever since coming to this school everyone likes me and I got better. So now I have to do what Regina says. I also don't get Regina's plan of me going out with Austin and not her because she wants him for herself but it seems like she just doesn't want Ally near him and just… I don't even know, she's really confusing.

"There's Austin go say hi." Regina told me once we saw Austin.

"Hey Boyfriend," I said to Austin as I hugged him from behind.

"Hey" He said dully.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I know you're not my Juliet." He told me.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked me.

"I don't want Regina to hear us" I whispered to him.

"Alright."

"Hold on I'm going to tell Regina were gonna… Go make out in the a banded janitors closet, so that way she won't follow."

"Alright, but just saying that's not going to happen!" Austin said.

"Oh I know that!" I said than walked over to Regina.

"Hey Regina, Austin and I are going to have a little fun in the janitors closet, so don't wait up." I told her.

"Alright, tell me all about it later!" She said. Then I went back over to Austin.

"Alright, lets go," I told Austin, and then we walked to the Janitors closet.

"So as I was saying before. I know you're not my Juliet and before-"He was saying than I said I know, but he kept going on. "You say it is really you, I know its Ally!" He was saying when I said I know its ally. "So don't d- wait… you know and you're admitting it?" He said finally noticing what I said.

"Yes, I'm admitting it to you."

"Why did you do it!" He demanded.

"I had to."

"Why?" He asked.

"Regina made me." I said.

"How did she make you?"

I then told him my story and about what Regina told me.

"So please, don't be mad at me. I really do believe you and Ally are perfect for each other. No offense to you, but I just don't like you like that. I actually like Dallas, but know he's dating Ally…" I said.

"No I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Regina, but I'm manly pissed at myself."

"Why?" I asked.

"I should have known from the started that Ally was my Juliet and not you. I really messed up with her!" He told me.

"What if we do a plan to get Ally and Dallas to go out with us? Also deceive Regina or do something to Regina."

"I'm in, but like how?"

"First let's try to get them jealous. If that doesn't work, then we will think of a different plan." I said.

AUSTIN'S POV.

"Ok let's do this!" I said, then we walked out of the closet hand in hand. We walked into 8th period together. Good thing Cassidy and Ally are in this class. We walk in together trying to get Ally's attention, but she doesn't even look over. This happened for the rest of the day. She didn't even give us a little glance.

"She doesn't care anymore! I really messed way to big this time!" I said to Cassidy as we were walking outside to leave.

"Then we need a better plan. Go home and lets both think of a plan, then tell each other what we have tomorrow." Cassidy told me.

"Alright, thanks so much Cas!" I said hugging her and went home.

**(A/N, So what did everyone think? What do you think there plan is going to be? Any guesses? Well please review and I'll try and update soon! Hmm maybe tomorrow? What do you guys think? Should I? ;) Well please review bye!)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**(A/N, Thanks so much for the Reviews! Well hope you like this chapter!)**

AUSTIN'S POV.

Once I got home I slammed my door and started to run up the stairs.

"Austin come here," My mom yelled to me.

"UGH!" I gowned and went downstairs.

"What's wrong?" My Mom asked once I came downstairs and into the room.

"What's not wrong!" I snapped.

"Austin calm down, breath like we thought you too." My Mom said, than I breathed how they thought me too and calmed down.

"Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine, just stuff, now what did you want?" I asked more calm.

"Well Lester and Ally are coming over."

"Not trying to be rude, but why?"

"Well Lester wants to get better, since of what happened."

"Is that even possible? He hits her once, don't you think he's going to do it again?" I asked

"That's why we are to help him. He is insanely sorry for what he did and doesn't want to lose Ally just like he lost his wife and son."

"So when are they coming over?" I asked.

"Right now," My mom said, than there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I told my mom, than opened the door.

"He-"I was saying when Emily pushed me out of the way.

"Princess Ally!" Emily screamed and went and hugged Ally's legs. Then Ally picked her up. My Mom and Rydel came over to the door.

"Lester, Ally please come in." My Mom said.

"Hello Mimi and nice to see you again Austin." Lester said shaking my hand. "And who is this?" He asked pointing to Rydel.

"I'm Rydel, nice to meet you Mr. Dawson." Rydel said.

"Oh please call me Lester," Lester said and Rydel nodded.

"Oh please come in." My mom said and they started to walking in.

"Hello Mimi and Rydel HEY!" Ally said hugging them both and walked right past me ignoring me. I put my hands up when Ally wasn't looking like what the heck? Rydel saw and gave me a sorry look. So we all than went into the living room and sat down.

For the rest of the night we all did bonding activity's, each time I tried getting Ally's attention or asking her questions, she just ignored me! Even when we got partnered up for something, she acted like I didn't exist.

"Ok so Lester, Me and Austin and the others will come over tomorrow?" My mom asked.

"Yep same time right?"

"Yep."

"Bye Mimi." Ally said.

"Bye Ally." Me, my mom and Rydel said.

"Bye Mimi and Rydel." Ally said and left without saying a word to me.

I slammed the door and said, "What the hell!"

"AUSTIN WATCH YOUR MOUTH! And what?" My mom asked me.

"Did you not just see that! And the whole night?"

"What?" Rydel asked.

"Ally totally ignored me the whole night. She acts like I don't exist." I said getting really angry.

"Austin calm down." My mom said.

"No I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" I screamed then stormed up to my room and plopped onto my bed.

Am I over reacting? I know I can't help it, but still. UGH! What is Ally doing to me! Its never been this bad before! After ranting in my head for a while, I feel asleep. I woke up to someone jumping on my bed.

"AUSSSTTTIIIIINNNNN! WAKE UP!" I heard Emily say while she is still jumping on my bed. So I decided to scare her.

"RAWR!" I screamed and took her in my arms and she screamed.

"Austie! You always do that! Stop scaring me!" Emily said in her cute little voice.

"Well stop waking me up then."

"No can do Austie! Now get up!" Emily told me.

"UGH! Fine," I said.

So Emily left the room and I got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to school. I walked into school and went to my locker and gowned once I saw Dallas and Ally kissing. So I got all my stuff out and than slammed my locker shut. Then Cassidy came over to me.

"So… you're angry, what happened?" Cassidy asked me.

"Well Ally and her Dad came over to my house and Ally paid attention to everyone but me. I don't even know how to get her attention anymore, and I have to go over to her house tonight."

"Wow, just thought I say this… I never thought I would see Austin Moon being sensitive and going after just one girl." She said and I glared at her and she started to laugh.

"Anyway, we need to find a way-," Cassidy was saying when Rydel, Rocky, and Riker came over to us saying hi.

"What's up?" Riker asked.

"We are trying to find a way to get Ally back for Austin." Cassidy said to them.

"So wait… You're in on this? I'm confused." Rydel said.

"Yeah he knows I'm not the real Juliet, but I really believe him and Ally belong together. So I offered to help." Cassidy said.

"So then why are you guys still going out?" Rocky asked.

"Well, we were trying to make Ally and Dallas jealous, but it didn't work. We also can't break up because we need to hold this act on Regina." I said.

"Oh ok I see. Well now what?" Rocky asked.

"Well we need a new plan," Cassidy said.

"So lets see, Austin what does Ally love most?" Rydel asked.

"Pickles."

"Umm… Anything else, and really… Pickles?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah pickles…ummm? OH! She REALLY loves music!"

"That's it! You can write her a song, than you can perform it at a concert just for her!" Cassidy said.

"Yeah two problems with that," I said.

"And that is?" Rydel and Cassidy asked.

"One I can't write a song for my life, and two, how are you going to get Ally to come to the concert?"

"Leave the concert to us, and I bet if you really put your mind to it and put what you really feel into the song, you will be able to write a really good one." Rydel said.

"Ok, I'll do it!" I said, than we all went through our classes, still with Ally ignoring me. UGH!

**(A/N, So what did you guys think? Do you think Austin will be able to come up with a song? At the concert do you think it will just cause more problems or less? Well please review and I'll try and update soon.)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**(A/N, Thanks so much for all the reviews! It means so much, Oh and guess what?! I passed my regents and all my classes! Whoop whoop! I'm officially a Junior! But, I have work, so I might still not be able to update that much, but I'm gonna try to as much as I can! Well I hope everyone likes this chapter! Please Review! I don't own Austin and Ally.)**

AUSTIN'S POV.

Once I got home from school, I ran straight to my room. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and begin to write.

8 hours later (We couldn't go over Ally and Lester's tonight because my Mom and Dad had to work late, so we might go over tomorrow.)

While stopping for something to eat in that 8 hours, I FINISHED! Guess what? Rydel was right! When you really put your mind and heart into the song, you can write a really good song, and also guess what? I actually wrote not just one song, but two! I'm so proud of myself! I ran out of my room to go tell everyone.

"Guys guess what?!" I yelled.

"You finished a song?" Riker asked.

"Even better… I finished two songs!" I said.

"See I told you if you out your mind to it your could do it!" Rydel said.

"Oh and Cassidy told us that she booked a place for tomorrow right after school to perform." Riker said.

"Awesome, but how ar5e we going to get Ally there?" I asked.

"We have a plan." Rocky said.

"Wait… What if Dallas or Regina shows up?" I asked.

"We already got that planned."

"Wow you guys are good." I said.

"We know, now we're going to go to bed, so we will see you in the morning." Rydel said.

"Alright night." I said.

"Night" I said.

"Night" Everyone said then we all went to sleep.

MORNING

I got up out of bed and went to school. I really hope this say goes by fast. I walked into school and found Cassidy.

"Hey Cass, guess what?!" I asked.

"You finished a song?" Cassidy said back.

"Even better, I wrote two songs!"

"That's great Austin!" Cassidy said.

"So how are we getting Ally to come and to keep Dallas and Regina away?" I asked.

"Well Rydel said hat she's going to tell Ally that they are gonna hangout. I'm gonna try and get Regina away and Dallas is going to his Lake House tonight." Cassidy told me.

"Great! So right after school, I'll head over and start to set up."

"Alright, than ill met you at the concert." Cassidy said.

END OF THE SCHOOL DAY.

I went over to where the concert is being held and started to set up. About an hour later, a whole bunch of people started to come in.

Rydel's Pov.

"Hey Ally" I said as I went to go pick her up.

"Hey Rydel so where are we going?" She asked me.

"To a concert." I said.

"Really, who's performing?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"Ugh I hate surprises." Ally said.

"Good, now let's go." I said then we left for the concert.

Once we got into the concert, we went inside.

"Who is pref-" Ally was saying, when Austin cut her off, when he went on stage and started to say things.

"Hey everyone, I'm Austin Moon!" Austin said.

"Oh no… NO Rydel! I'm leaving!" Ally said, trying to eave, but I wouldn't let her.

"Oh no you don't, you are staying!" I said.

"Why!"

"Because, you have been ignoring Austin all week and you are going to sit here and watch him."

"I haven't been ignoring him." Ally lied.

"Ally cut the crap! Yes you have, and I wanna know why." I demanded.

"Just ugh! I don't feel like talking about this right now! Can't we just leave?"

"No, and I think you will actually like tonight, now shh! He's about to start!" I said.

"Ugh!"

"So… If you know me, this might sound surprising, but I'm really proud of myself! So last night I started to write a song. Yeah crazy, because I can't write, but it turned out that in the end I wrote two songs! My cousin Rydel told me that if I put my heart into it, then it could turn into a really good song. So the first song I'm going to sing is "That should be me", This song is about how a few weeks ago I made a mistake with this really awesome girl… Everything I did to try to make it better wouldn't work. Since I made this mistake, now she is with a different guy. So hope you like this song, its really how I feel." Austin said.

When Austin was saying all this I looked over to Ally and saw that her face was in shock. _"Everybody's laughing in my mind…_

_Rumors spreading bout this other guy…_

_Do you do what you did with me…_

_Does he love you the way I can…_

_That should be me holding your hand_

_That should be me making you laugh_

_That should be me, this is so sad_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_That should be me feeling your kiss_

_That should be me buying you gifts_

_This is so wrong, I can't go on till_

_You believe that should be me…_

_That should be me…_

While Austin was singing this song he's eyes never left Ally's. Austin finished the first song and everyone burst into cheers.

"Thanks so much guys! Ok so this next song, I also wrote. This song just explains how I feel when she's near me and when I think about her. I hope you like it, this song is called I think about you."

"_Last summer we met  
We started as friends  
I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then__autumn__it came  
We were never the same  
Those nights everything felt like magic_

And I wonder if you miss me too  
If you don't here's the one thing  
That I wish you knew

I think about you every morning  
When I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening  
When I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment  
Every day of my life

You're on my mind  
All the time  
It's true

How long til' I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending

Oh  
Ohhh

If all we are is just a moment  
Don't forget me  
'Cause I won't and  
I can't help myself

I think about you

Uhhmm

I Think About You

Ohhh

I think about you every morning  
When I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening  
When I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment  
Every day of my life

You're on my mind  
All the time  
It's true

I think about you

You you you you"

"Ok guys I'm gonna take a short break, but I'll be right back." Austin said than went backstage. Then Ally told me she would be right back. Then she went backstage.

ALLY'S POV.

I went backstage to find Austin. Once I found Austin, he was turned around, so he didn't see me.

"Did you really write those songs for me?" I asked in a whisper. He turned around and nodded while putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm so so so so sorry, I have been ignoring you, I was mad and you really broke my heart, twice." I said starting to cry than ran over to him and hugged him. "I missed you so much." I said crying even harder.

"Shh… It's not your fault it's mine. I was a huge jerk. I'm so sorry about telling everyone your secret and being an ass. Then again, but you don't know how sorry I am. I never wanna hurt you ever again. I have missed you so much. I hate when we fight, I hated when you ignored me and not being able to hear your laugh. You're my one and only Juliet." Austin said while we were still hugging.

"And you're my one and only Romeo." I said while pulling away from the hug to look at him. We look at each other than we both started to lean in. Then we were kissing. He put his hands around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. It was the most passionate kiss ever. It has every feeling inside of it. It was perfect. We pulled away and smiled at each other. Then it hit me.

"This is wrong, bad very bad!" I said.

"What?" Austin asked confused.

"I'm still with Dallas. We just kissed, out it together! I just cheated on Dallas!" I said freaking out.

"He doesn't have to know, but all I know is I want to be with you, and I don't want to lose you again."

"I'm sorry… but I'm still with Dallas and I really want to be with you, but I still like Dallas. Dallas is really sweet and doesn't deserve this." I said starting to cry.

"Please Ally, I don't want to lose you again, just please think about it." Austin said while a tear fell down his face.

"I will."

"Good, but just to let you know I'm never giving up." He winked and walked back on stage to finish his concert.

**(A/N, Hey guys what did you think? I know this isn't the greatest chapter, but the next one is going to be better, this chapter was like the intro to the next chapter. Do you think problems will rise in the next chapter? Well guess you will have to wait to see. Well please review! And I will try and update soon!)**


End file.
